Redemption
by rainbowwingedkuriboh
Summary: What is Redemption? Is it atoning for you sins? Saying you're sorry? Or is it just a label we give to the easy way out of Hell? Can I really be sorry for something I enjoyed, for something that I longed for so desperately and attained?
1. Friday, The 6th

**Wings:** Hey, Guys! I'm back!

 **Rainbow:** Oh, boy and with a new story that's not an update to your older stories that you promised to write about!

 **Wings:** Shut up! This is partially your fault too! You always have to badger me and force me to write.

 **Rainbow:** If I didn't who would?

 **Wings:** Never mind… Anyway, Silver! The disclaimer if you'd be so kind!

 **Silver:** Nobody here owns the rights to Witch's House. Everything written here is completely non-canon and is a product of Wings taking somebody else's idea and butchering it!

 **Wings:** Hey!

 **Rainbow:** I raised you so well!

"Today is a great day for your final!" Viola's literature teacher yelled excitedly. Viola mentally sighed at her teacher's enthusiasm. It was mid-June, and the oppressive heat of the day had somehow coalesced into red fog that choked the occupants of the room. To top it all off this was the final period of the day, and Viola was itching to get out of school, she could almost feel her rose garden wilting in the sun's harsh rays. "Anyway, I've added an extra credit question! It's completely optional, but I'd like to see what you think of this story that we've read, and I'd like you to make a case for who you think is the most heroic person in this book. Now," the teacher paused to look at his watch. "You have the rest of the period to work, so get working!"

Viola started into the test. The first section was just a string of simple multiple choice questions, most were just recalling information and the sequence of events in the novel the class had completed, but a few were random trivia questions. 'Man, leave it to Mr. Tarren to pull out some questions that don't even relate to anything. Who in the world knows who the most popular pairing in this book is?!' Viola sighed again, but at least the rest of her classmates looked just as confused. Viola quickly moved on the second section, a portion dedicated entirely to her most hated type of question, essay questions. Nonetheless, Viola persevered, and eventually came to the last question. It was pretty much as her teacher had said, a simple question asking your opinion and evidence to back it up, honestly it was just like Mr. Tarren to give a final based on several essay questions. Really, didn't he have anything better to do than grade a bunch of sloppily written essays?

But soon it was all over. Viola finished up her test and handed it in. (After triple-checking it, of course. She had a reputation to uphold.) Her teacher took the packet and looked it over before quickly flipping it to the back page to check her answer to his bonus question. "Viola, I'd like to see you after class…" Viola stiffened. Was that ever a good sign when your teacher asked you to stay after class? Especially on a day like today!

"Yes, Mr. Tarren," Viola replied quietly. A few minutes later, the bell sounding the end of the school day rang, and Viola was still sitting at her desk, waiting patiently for the rest of her classmates to filter out of the classroom.

"Up here, Viola," Mr. Tarren said, motioning for Viola. "Now, I'd like to discuss a few things with you on your perspective of the book…"

Viola stared at him, puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Viola, I'm just not sure you really understand the concept of this book. I'm sure you passed your final with a fine grade, and you're certainly a very intelligent young woman, but your outlook on life may need to be worked on." Viola's teacher stopped to gauge Viola's reaction. "Viola, I'd like you to give me your definition of these words." Mr. Tarren started to write in his usually loopy script. Viola hated that script; she was just more used to print rather than cursive. Needless to say it took some time for Viola to puzzle through the archaic mess that was her teacher's writing.

Evil, hate, friend, and love were written on the post-it note. "That's an odd list, Mr. Tarren. I don't see why you'd want the definitions to those."

"Viola, these are some of the ideas that are tossed around in this novel. I assume you'd agree?"

"I guess…"

"Viola, do you really understand these words?"

Viola stared at her teacher. "What?"

"Viola, these aren't just words, they're part of the real world. Your understanding of these words, these concepts, will influence everything you do, and judging by your answer," Mr. Tarren waved Viola's test. "I'm not sure you really understand what most people think of these ideas… So if you'd please," Mr. Tarren gestured to the post-it note.

Viola stood, stunned. "Alright," Viola said after breathing deeply. "Evil… Evil is," Viola faltered. "Evil is a label people give to their opposition. People think that just because someone is against them that they're vile and against everything they deem good." Viola proclaimed, suddenly very emboldened, like she had actually spent time thinking about it. In fact she almost remembered something from another life, but it was too hazy to remember.

Mr. Tarren just nodded and motioned for Viola to continue.

"And hate is just something that people toss around because of their inability. People who are helpless need to pin their blame on someone else, and that takes the form of hate," Viola muttered the last part in an undertone, but her teacher showed no indication of stopping her. "Friends are-" Viola paused for a second. That word was definitely something she had thought about, and the feeling of definitely having thought about it, but being unable to recall the memory irked her, but she pushed the emotion out of her mind. "Friends are titles people give to people that help them. If somebody does something for you, you call them a friend, whether their favor be elevating your status or giving you what you crave," Viola stopped, was what she had just said from her memory? She had never really thought about her friends before, but to some extent what she had said was true, though she had very little experience with the concept as a whole. She was an introvert and proud of it. People just got in the way.

Mr. Tarren motioned again.

"And love is just a strong emotion that people feel for their significant other," Viola ended lamely.

"Well, I guess you have given this some thought, Viola," Mr. Tarren sighed. "I wonder what you think of everyone's emotional capacity…" He said absent-mindedly. "Anyway, let's start with this first word. Now would you say that the main character of this story is evil?"

"I don't think so…"

"I'm not sure if I would either. He's clearly conflicted about his actions, right?" Viola nodded. "But on the other hand, he's willing to sacrifice many innocent people for his goal."

"Maybe they weren't innocent, maybe they were all murderers that he targeted!" Viola burst out.

"I'm glad you think that he was doing the world a favor, but when you think about, he may have been an alright person, but were his actions evil?"

"Even the most innocent person must commit an act of evil sometime."

"But what is evil? I know you gave me your thoughts Viola, but being evil is not being in opposition of someone. People who are evil are people who think little of their actions, and even less of the people they affect. That might just sound like selfishness Viola, but if someone were to just kill you and walk away like nothing happened, would you call them evil?" Viola paused to think about that thought.

"Sir, I think that I would."

"But isn't that what the main character does? He may show remorse for the few close friends he kills on accident, but for the majority of people that he slaughters, he thinks of only his goal." Mr. Tarren looked over Viola one more time. "I know you've suffered a lot in the past, Viola, but it's time you started looking towards the future. Right now is the prime of your life. I'm supposed to help you mature and survive out there in this world, but it all comes down to what you decide. You're dismissed, Viola, have a good weekend."

Viola threw down her backpack in disgust. She had had enough on her plate already, she didn't need a morality lecture on top of it.

"Have a bad day, sweetie?" Viola's dad walked in from the kitchen

Viola snapped out of her thoughts to smile awkwardly. "No, just had some hard tests, daddy. It'll be over soon anyway."

"Alright then." Viola's dad ruffled her hair and walked outside. " Oh, by the way, dinner's in the oven, I'll be out late tonight!"

Viola sighed, and smiled exasperatedly at her dad. She wouldn't trade anything in the world for such a nice father. She took out her lunch box and walked over to the sink, beginning the long process of washing out her utensils and containers. The sky outside was brilliant and viola was already planning on the route she would take to water the roses. It would have to be right after washing too, it would be no fun to water them at night. Viola shivered at the memory, there were somethings she just didn't have the heart to do anymore

A few minutes later, Viola was wandering around the roses scattered throughout the yard. Her dad had dubbed them "miracle roses" since they had bloomed right after the incident. They were every possible color, except red. Viola wasn't particularly fond of scarlet roses. Viola shook her head at the thought and went around to the backyard. The sun was still high in the sky, but her house was casting a small shadow over half of the yard. Viola's dad had never really gotten around to gardening in the back, after all "that wasn't what the home owners' association looked at". Viola would roll her eyes at that comment, her father was just a goofball. A loveable goofball.

Something flashed before Viola's eyes as she rounded the corner. She blinked a couple of times and scanned her surroundings. That was odd… Viola shook her head, and the flash appeared again. Viola screwed up her eyes and looked again. Nothing. Third time's the charm, Viola guessed and tried again. Well, there it was plain as day. Viola decided to get her eyes checked. She bent down to look at the new plant that had begun growing. It was a single stalk struggling out of the ground, and there were only two buds on it. It certainly wasn't a bush this time. Viola leaned in closer and stared at the buds. They had already begun to bloom into impossible colors. One was a brilliant cerulean and the other a soft violet.

Viola leaned in even closer to smell the budding flowers. It was like all the other roses, only the scent was stronger and lingered for far longer. Viola retreated from the flowers and turned back to go in the house. A few pictures of impossibly colored roses couldn't hurt.

There was something comforting about lying in bed. Surrounded by warm blankets and supported by pillows and stuffed animals, Viola was quite content to just lie there for eternity. Well, she had had plenty of experience with it before, but this was a considerably more comfortable situation. Viola closed her eyes as sank down into her dreams. Saturday was going to be a good day.

Viola opened her eyes to the world in her dreams. It was odd actually waking up in a dream for Viola. Usually she just remembered having them, or not remembering them at all, but she rarely ever got the feeling like she had an awareness inside of the crazy tales she wove during the night. Still, this dream didn't seem to be one she would have wanted to wake up in. She was gazing upon a rather dark and derelict room. Weak light littered with spores filtered in from the shaded windows behind her. It was shabby and dull, but it was dry. Viola wondered why she thought that particular quality was so important. Then a thunderclap outside reminded her that there was a storm outside. Viola shook her head again. Did details like that just randomly create themselves in a dream?

Viola stepped forward and a door appeared before her. It sort of melted down, like it had always been there, invisible, but some sort of revealing fluid had been poured on it, some kind of syrupy liquid. Viola reached out for the handle and turned. It was still warm. 'Still' thought Viola. That was an awfully weird way to think about it, after all still from when? It looked like she was the first person in years to actually visit the house. Actually, was it a house? All she knew about it was that she was in a room. Actually, wasn't she in a dream?

The door yielded to a dining room. Viola wrinkled her nose at the pungent odor that had wafted in. Like bleach or some strong antiseptic, the smell was mind numbing. The door slammed behind Viola. She didn't even cast a glance behind her. She felt like she knew it would do that. There was no real reason to be concerned about this house anyway. Actually, this dream was getting boring. Viola decided to hurry things up and took a right. Another door popped into existence, and Viola opened it.

This time it led to a darkened hallway. The windows that lined the hall were either smashed or darkened to a mat grey. Viola could hear and see tree branches wailing against the panes. There was blood trailing along the carpet. Viola stepped down the corridor, carefully avoiding the stains. She reached another door and pulled its handle.

An exhale of stale air greeted Viola. It was musty and had the metallic note of blood. In fact there was blood everywhere. It seemed to pool out from the bed in the center of the room. Viola stepped around it and put her back to the wall. She slinked over to the desk in the corner of the room, looked down at the book on it, and hesitated. She knew every word written in it, though she had never put a single word in it. She didn't want to read some product of the world she had left behind.

But the world wanted her anyway. The girl turned at the sound of scratching nails. An awful dry sound of something being dragged across wood. A small child with purple locks coated in blood was hauling itself forward. Then it started to pick up speed. Faster and faster, more and more frantic, the body heaved and shook and dragged itself towards the other girl, and it was finally upon her.

The girl with golden braids fell onto the floor and was quickly shoved against the wall. She choked and stared into the face of the other girl. Bright red eyes met hers, eyes that flashed with glee, not the hollow sockets that used to be there. "Ellen… Ellen… You're here! You're here!" The legless girl began to cackle with delight. "I missed you… I felt so alone… Let's play again! Let's have fun!" The legless girl began to lean into the golden braided girl's ear. "I don't want to ever let you go again… Ellen, promise me you'll stay by my side… I don't want to be alone anymore…" The girl with golden braids could feel the other's breath. "You'll be with me forever, right?... After all, we're friends, aren't we, Ellen?..."

Ellen opened her eyes. The ceiling above her was still dark, soaked by the night's presence. Saturday was going to be a terrible day.

 **Rainbow:** Aaaand… Scene! Alright good work, everybody!

 **Wings:** Thank god it's over. Now I can finally go back to being in bed like a normal sick person!

 **Rainbow:** Don't you think we should turn over a new leaf for the New Year?

 **Wings:** Maybe... But I'm still sick!

 **Rainbow:** Whatever. Anyway guys, we hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did it would be great if you left a review! Remember we appreciate any kind of constructive criticism, or a friendly hello!

 **Wings:** And we'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Saturday, The 7th

**Rainbow:** Hey guys, I'm back!

 **Wings:** And better than ever?

 **Rainbow:** I thought you proof read this…

 **Wings:** No, Star did… Why?...

 **Rainbow:** Never mind. Anyway, sorry for the long delay folks! It's just that I've been having some really big issues with my computer breaking down, so I haven't really been able to write.

 **Star:** We're basically running on pure will power and the fact that you won't shut up about not writing.

 **Silver:** Never underestimate the power of determination!

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, whatever, hopefully you guys enjoy reading anyways!

 **Wings:** Thanks for reading!

Ellen hoisted herself up into a sitting position. Viola's room had become a dark and dreary shadow, an all too familiar sight for Ellen. Regardless, Ellen sighed and hopped out of bed and walked out of her room and down the hall. She couldn't hear her dad making breakfast, so he had probably gone off to work already. _Typical_ , Ellen thought. Still, she wouldn't complain, she had better things to do than mope about, like enjoying the world. A Saturday was a Saturday, no matter how bad it started.

Ellen gathered a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk and set about eating breakfast. She decided it wasn't that bad, and soon the sun was beginning to peak into the kitchen. Ellen glanced outside the window towards the street and received a shock. A moving truck was parked just outside her house. Ellen shook her head and chided herself on not noticing that old Mrs. Henry had finally moved to a retirement center and someone else had come to be her next door neighbor. Ellen smiled and sent a mental prayer out that whoever moved in wasn't fully situated and wouldn't go around trying to meet the neighbors with a pie or something silly like that. She just didn't feel like mustering up the energy to put on a happy front without her dad, besides she was thinking about bringing up some old contacts and having a little chat…

Ellen finished breakfast and, by the strike of ten, changed into her day clothes. She stepped outside into the back yard and was greeted by the fresh, crisp air of dawn. Actually, it was more like morning wasn't it? Dawn was much earlier. Ellen shook her head with a wan smile and proceeded forward anyways. Her soft boots darkening with the night's tears, Ellen walked over to her roses. For a second time, the impossible roses caught her eye. The cerulean hued bud had begun to bloom. Ellen made a move towards it but was stopped by the sound of her doorbell. She froze. It rang again. Ellen crouched down low to the ground and started to waddle towards the roses. Hopefully, whoever was there wouldn't be nosy and find her in the yard.

Too bad for Ellen. A bright haired youth poked her head around the corner of Viola's house. She had sparkling emerald eyes that seemed to twinkle with a mischievous light and a smirk that seemed to betray the fact that she knew someone was home. After all, what kind of kid went out on Saturday morning when they could be sleeping in bed, or watching TV, or a host of activities that didn't require thought? She thought perhaps that the person inside was sick and that they couldn't reach the door. Well then why not just find a window and see if that person was doing alright? It was, after all, exceedingly poor form to not introduce oneself to their new neighbors.

Ellen silently cursed herself for making her earlier wish. Still, she kept quiet and slowly stealthed behind a particularly large rose bush. It didn't help. The movement had caught the other girl's eyes and she marched forward to meet Ellen.

"Heya! Watchya' doin' there?" Ellen tried not to wince at the enthusiasm behind the girl's words.

"Oh, uh… Nothing…" Ellen smacked herself mentally. She was not putting up her best Viola front today.

"Hmm? You like roses?" The girl seemed to peer down at the flowers that were guarding Ellen. "Never been too fond of them myself, always get scratched, and the red ones remind me of blood." The girl wrinkled her nose and laughed. "Sorry if that sounds weird."

Ellen smiled weakly. "No that's fine…" Ellen threw her eyes about for a new subject before the silence got to tense. "Uh… So, are you the one moving in?"

The girl nodded energetically. "Yep, just me! Mommy and Daddy are going to catch up soon, but for the next couple a' days I'll be all by my lonesome, so I thought I'd catch up with my neighbors and see if they could show me around!"

"Oh… I guess?... I could take you around town…" Ellen offered very hesitantly, it wasn't the exact plan she had had for the day.

"Really? That's be great! The name's Eva by the way. What's yours?"

"Eh..va…? That's sounds pretty. My name's Viola."

"Hey, that's pretty cool too! A little weird though… You pronounce it like the instrument. Wasn't it more like Violet? You Italian?" The girl cocked her head to the side and stared slightly confused at Ellen.

"Really? That's how everyone's said it to me." _Yeah,_ Ellen said in her mind, _That's how two people said it to me_.

"Oh, I wonder if it's a regional thing… Ah well, ready to show me around? You look dressed enough. Early riser?"

"Yeah..." Ellen smiled and stood up. She was just taller than Eva. "Alright, Eager Mc'Beaver, let's get your tour started.

It turned out to not be such a terrible time showing Eva around. In fact, Ellen found it almost enjoyable. She didn't have to pretend like she was Viola as much, since Eva had never known her, and the day had opened up in to a beep blue vista that seemed to loosen the muscles in Viola's body that had stiffened with stress.

They passed by the high school about an hour after they had set out. Ellen rolled her eyes as Eva seemed to gawk at the place. "Wow, that's so cool! I thought it's be this small rundown place with town being so far out."

"We're not in the middle of nowhere you know," Ellen chuckled. "Besides, education is important no matter where you go, gives you freedom, doesn't it?"

Eva nodded slowly. "Yeah… Freedom… That's whatever teen wants these days, right?" She seemed to regard the thought with some caution, then looked up to the sky. "Guess I just feel lost when I have too many options, right?"

Ellen didn't know how to respond to that. "Uh… Well, that's just the way some people are. Wanna get a bite to eat or something?" Ellen gestured down the road towards the more developed parts of town.

"Sure!" Eva chirped, apparently back to normal.

The pair wandered around the town square for a bit arguing and debating over what they wanted to eat and what they could afford. Ultimately, the budget won out, as it had so often before, and the couple sat down in a café on one of the inner alleys. Ellen liked it here, and apparently so had Viola. When Ellen first found it she had been assaulted by warm smiles and greetings asking her why she hadn't been in so long. Despite the growing heat of the day, Eva ordered a hot chocolate. Ellen ordered Chamomile tea, she didn't really care for sweet things, though she grinned at Eva's enthusiasm at the service.

"Wow, thing's really haven't change have they?"

Ellen blinked. "What?" She managed to ask softly. "Have you been here before?"

Eva blushed and tried to hide behind her cup. "Well… Y'know… I used to have a place like this in my old city… It's just refreshing to see people still acting nicely and, and, well, you know!"

Ellen grinned at the girl's outburst and sipped her tea. "Sure, Eva. Whatever you say."  
It was nice sitting down and talking with someone for a change. No need to act like Viola for Eva, no need to rush about with the energy she didn't have. Ellen felt oddly like she was back in her old house talking to Viola and just enjoying their conversation. Ellen felt a twinge of regret at that thought. Sure, she had been using Viola the whole time, but she did enjoy the contact even if she discarded her like a used tissue.

"Huh? Viola, are you okay?" Ellen snapped out of her thoughts as Eva waved her hand.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry, just thinking about some old stuff."

"Really, are you sure you're okay?" Eva reached out to touch Viola's forehead. "You look a little hot, do you have a fever?"

Time seemed to slow for Ellen as Eva's hand moved in, and then time stopped.

 _Having fun?_

Shit. That voice. Ellen panicked for a second. Was it the demon? It sounded like some spiritual being, though she hardly used that word in a positive context in regards to any spirit.

 _Hmm? I'm just wondering if you're doing alright, Ellen._

Now Ellen was full on panicking. That voice was definitely-

 _After all, I figured you'd be having a good time without me._

Ellen bolted up out of her seat and time immediately resumed. Eva flinched as Ellen suddenly seemed to teleport upright.

"Hey, sorry Eva, but I gotta go. Here's the money for my tea. See you around on Monday." Ellen's words shot out of her mouth rapid fire. There were no pauses, no thoughts about consequences, only a very real need to get out of the café and away from whatever had happened.

Ellen was almost past their booth when Eva spoke up. "Ellen, it's not nice to leave you friends alone." Ellen froze on the spot. What did Eva say?! Ellen creaked her head over to pear at Eva's cerulean locks. Eva was calmly sipping her hot chocolate.

"Hmm? Ellen, I thought you said you had to go?"

Ellen shook her head. "Yeah, sorry about this, just thought I heard you say something."

"No sorry, maybe you should get that checked out. Sleep or something, you're looking all pale all of a sudden."

Ellen nodded and turned on her heel and walked calmly out of the café before sprinting out of town. What she needed now was psychiatric session not more sleep.

Ellen stared down at Viola's bed and started violently wishing that she didn't have to go to sleep. Slowly, she began to undo her braids in a feeble attempt to stall. She remembered the first time she had gone to sleep in Viola's house. She had left her braids because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to make them in the morning. It had been a mistake. Ellen had woken up the following dawn with a migraine and an altogether too sensitive scalp. The right braid was undone.

Ellen wondered what kind of horror would surely visit her tonight. The day had been fairly normal after she had left Eva, but something was leaving a sour taste in her mouth. Something was starting up, and Ellen was trying to come to grips that maybe a particularly vengeful spirit would be involved. The left braid was undone.

Ellen climbed into bed and looked up at the ceiling, her heart pounding. If there was any way to suddenly develop insomnia, Ellen would have taken it. Unfortunately for her, Ellen was soon fast asleep in the clutches of night.

Ellen stared at the grandfather clock across the room. She was still confined to her bed, and a dull aching sensation pervaded her entire form. She felt like she was waiting. For what, she had no idea. Only this sense that urged her to continue onwards was keeping her attention focused on the clock, mostly because she knew the answer would appear there.

The clock struck 1 pm. Ellen sighed. Maybe she wasn't coming today. That was concerning. Ellen almost felt a twinge of abandonment before stifling the emotion. She didn't deserve to feel that way, nor did she particularly feel like acknowledging any emotions. She looked down at her arthritic hands and quietly wondered if she had scared her off. Then the grandfather clock creaked, and the door to the weights opened and a girl with golden braids stepped through into the dark room.

"Hey Ellen! Sorry I'm late." Viola dusted herself off and sat in the chair next to Ellen's bed. "Daddy was getting overprotective again, I had to talk with him for a while."

Ellen just smiled weakly. "That's fine, Viola. I'm just glad you're here."

"Well it's the least I can do, after all it must be so lonely being stuck in here."

Ellen nodded and tried to shift the conversation away from that topic. She wanted to have some fun with her friend before their time ran out. Soon they were off talking about what Viola had had for lunch, or playing a game of cards, breaking out a book to read together. It was exactly 4 pm when Ellen looked up at Viola who had suddenly grown stiff and quiet. "Are you alright, Viola?"

"Oh, it's just… I forgot to ask you, didn't I?"

"About what?"

"How was your day today?"

Ellen blinked, "What do you mean, it's the same as it's been for years, stuck in this house."

"No…" Viola was looking down at her hands. "I meant outside."

The room started to flicker between screens of black. Ellen flinched. Suddenly she was being pinned to her bed by Viola, and she was staring into her crimson eyes. They were in each other's bodies. Ellen shook her head violently to clear her thoughts.

"I want to know. What was it like without me?"

Ellen was panting, struggling to break Viola's grip. Viola despite having Ellen's diseased body was remarkably strong. Ellen tried to move her legs, knowing she had cut off her old body's, but she couldn't. She found her new legs were being pinned as well.

"Ellen, please don't struggle." The room shifted back to Viola sitting in her chair looking concerned. "I just want to know how you're doing."

Before Ellen could breathe, the room switched back. Viola was on top of her again. Ellen could feel Viola's breath on her face. It was warm, and wet, and choking her.

"Ellen did you forget about me out there? Would you just abandon me like that?"

Ellen was shivering, a sense of dread had started to seep its way through her back. "I-I wouldn't, V-Viola."

"You're stuttering, Ellen." Viola leaned in to Ellen's ear. "You need to be a little bit stronger. I thought my body gave you some strength, right?" Suddenly Viola was back in her normal body sitting and looking concerned at Ellen. Then she was right back on the bed. "You started hanging out with someone new, haven't you? What am I? Trash to be discarded and replaced?"

"V-Viola?" Ellen tried to look at her friend's face which has buried in the nape of her neck.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to end this fantasy? Ellen, I think you know what's going to happen. Are you scared? I would be. In fact, I was when I marched to your house that day."

"Please… Stop…"

"Did you stop, Ellen?" Viola leaned back and smirked at Ellen. There was another flicker, and Viola was gathering herself up from the chair. "See you around, Ellen! It was nice talking with you today."

Ellen stared at the form of her friend. What was going on?!

Viola reached the grandfather clock and opened the door. Then she suddenly turned around and looked dead into Ellen's eyes. "I'll be back tomorrow, Ellen. So don't go forgetting about me." Viola entered the clock and closed the door.

Ellen sat in bed and stared at the clock once more. Another feeling was worming its way into her. One she couldn't quite place her finger on, but she knew if she stared at the clock she could focus and find out what it was. So she sat there and stared. Watching the hands turn round and round. At the stroke of midnight, Ellen gave up and fell asleep in bed, her mind to exhausted to care anymore.

Ellen cracked her eyes open at stared at the shadowy ceiling above her and idly wondered what Sunday would be like.

 **Rainbow:** And so we end another chapter…

 **Star:** Are you trying to sound wise and knowledgeable, because it's not working.

 **Rainbow:** Shut up. Anyway guys, thank you so much for putting up with all the delays recently, or actually throughout the entirety of my existence!

 **Wings:** The next chapter's already in the works, so hopefully we'll be able to finish it soon!

 **Rainbow:** Anyway, be sure to leave a review so I can get better at this or just to make my day brighter! I really do read every single one.

 **Star:** That sounds almost creepy…

 **Rainbow:** Whatever. Thanks again guys for reading, and we'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Sunday, The 8th

**Rainbow:** Hey guys, I'm back!

 **Wings:** And hopefully earlier… When are we posting this anyway?

 **Star:** I dunno, whenever I get around to it. If Rainbow finishes anyway.

 **Rainbow:** Hey! I work just as hard, if not harder, than you guys!

 **Wings:** And look at what you have to show for that.

 **Rainbow:** Ugh, you guys are impossible! Anyway, production on this chapter has started immediately after uploading the previous, so I have no reviews to comment on, except for…

Actually a ton, since I take so long to update… Huh, how did I miss that?

 **Wings:** Being you?

 **Rainbow:** Yeah… Well… Shut up. Anyway, I guess I should clear a few notes up about how the story is going to be grounded, given some previous reviews posted. Star?

 **Star:** I thought you said _ **you**_ were going to explain. Well whatever. Rainbow had originally planned for this fic to be have minor cross-over of sorts with other RPG maker titles, like Ib or Mad Father, but we did a little research and found Fummy wasn't all that into cross-overs and given we are using the lore supplied by his novelization of events prior to the game, _The Diary of Ellen,_ which you should totally buy, we thought it was best to just abandon the idea.

 **Silver:** Oh! Oh! Can I say the next one?

 **Star:** I guess you are the music person here… Sure why not.

 **Silver:** Just for the sake of reading in your head, we prefer to use the pronunciation of "Viola" as "Vee – ola" instead of the standard English way "Vye – ola", mostly because I play the instrument Viola which is pronounced like that and also because the katakana writing of Viola's name in the Japanese versionヴィオラ which is pronounced as "Vi O Ra" which is closer to the instrument's name.

(It's just a nitpicky thing, so you don't have to think it like that, we just think it sounds nicer.)

 **Rainbow:** But you forgot about the real reason we prefer saying her name like that!

 **Wings:** What? That sounded about right.

 **Rainbow:** It's so we can play with a ViEllen!

 **Wings:** … No… Just, just no…

 **Rainbow:** Now that I have said it, it must be the ship name! Star, get someone working on a violin cover for "My Friend"!

 **Star:** No. That's ridiculous. Do it yourself. And answer the most frequent question while you're at it.

 **Wings:** Yeah that's right, _is_ this fic a Viola/Ellen fic?

 **Rainbow:** Maybe… or maybe I'll send them both to Hell!

 **Wings:** Knowing you, you'll just do both won't you?

 **Rainbow:** The world may never know!

 **Wings:** Just roll the fic already!

Ellen glanced at the clock on Viola's nightstand. 4:31 am. Ellen groaned. Today would be just as terrible as yesterday, wouldn't it? Ellen hedged her bets and tried to think like Viola. Maybe today would be a gift sent down from the heavens. Yeah right. Heaven didn't send down hand wrapped presents. No, Ellen knew more than enough about that. What heaven sent down was a curse upon innocent girls who had their futures swallowed up in a timeless slurry of events.

Ellen hoisted herself out of bed and began to dress for the day. At least she could get a head of whatever nonsense would happen, even if it was before the stupid sun would rise. Ellen cursed a little and braided Viola's hair. Mornings used to be like any other part of the day for her. Now she hated them with a passion. High school had that effect on people.

Ellen didn't come out of the bedroom until she heard the sounds of coffee brewing. As much as she hated school, she knew that she always had the warm face of daddy to cheer her on as she rushed out into the wind. Seeing him pleasantly relaxed and working his hardest to keep his daughter safe and happy gave Ellen a warm tingling inside. It was certainly more than her father had ever given her. Ellen paused with the door slightly ajar and went over that one thought a few more times. It had been a long time since she had thought about her parents, but she pushed the oncoming flow of memories away and focused on her current situation. She was alive, healthy, and had a loving parent who thought the world of her, and that was more than enough to wash out any lingering pain left behind.

Ellen walked into the kitchen and yawned out a "good morning" to daddy.

Daddy turned around in surprise. "Oh, Viola, you're up so early. You surprised me." He smiled and gave a bemused chuckle. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You're always going on about how you want to sleep in more. Ever since-… Well, ever since you hit puberty!" He gave out another laugh and turned around to the coffee machine. "They're always talking about how bad it is for teens these days to stay up so late and get up so early! I guess you've always been one to seize the day though."

Ellen watched as daddy shook his head in amusement and messed around with the machine. "Yeah, I was just having a rough night…"

"Hmm? Oh yes, it was quiet the night. A summer storm! Imagine that, and on the night new neighbors came! Have you met them by the way? I don't need to chase them away with my shotgun, do I?" He laughed. "Just kidding, just kidding. I'm sure they're very nice folks!" He started humming as steam started to shoot out of the coffee maker. "Why don't you go over and say hi today? It'll probably keep you busy while I go out and hunt today."

Ellen looked up from the bread she had begun to put in the toaster. "Can I come?" It was a genuine request for permission. Ellen had never gone out with daddy like she was sure Viola had.

"Not today, sweetheart. I'm going to the deepwoods today. Probably won't make it before you go to sleep for the night, that is, if you're following the TV man's advice and going to bed early for school." Ellen shook her head, daddy always called newscasters the TV man, even if it was a woman on the screen.

"Alright…" Ellen couldn't keep the tinge of disappointment out of her voice, but at least she knew he would be back the next morning to wish her off to school. She looked back down to the toaster and waited patiently for the gold product to pop out. Daddy always laughed at her fascination with the contraption.

By the time the sun had risen, Ellen had finished her breakfast and daddy had already packed up the truck and headed out to the woods. In truth, daddy wasn't a hunter for sport, even if he did like to play up his feats of sharpshooting. They had a deal down with the butcher in town, some money for fresh meat, and Ellen knew that even with their tidy house and daddy's stable job, every cent counted, which was why she had briefly considered taking a job at the café. Daddy had quickly vetoed that. "I'm working so hard so you can get ahead in school! You're destined for great things, and whatever they are, they're definitely not waitressing!" The fact that daddy hadn't included Viola's name almost made Ellen feel like the comment was directed to her, but she knew that she hadn't done anything great. Maybe awe inspiring with the kind of awe that made you just stand there slack-jawed, but not in the way most people thought of.

Ellen continued to stare out into the backyard. Her eyes just locking on to a random place while her thoughts wandered. When she finally did snap out of her daze, Ellen realized she was staring at the impossible roses again. Ellen briefly considered naming them after an artist. Possibly one that was insane and made everyone else rethink what beauty was. Then again, after impressionism, that could include any artist. Ellen recalled that period with some fondness, maybe if she had been born then someone would have found her, of all things, pretty. Still, thinking about things like that wasn't going to get Ellen anywhere constructive, so she stood up, and walked out to the backyard.

It was another sunny day, though there was evidence of a very violent storm, at least in terms of water quantity. The yard was absolutely drenched, thick mud squelching and pulling at boots that tried to walk through it. Parts in the sun had at least firmed up some-what, so Ellen decided to use them as a makeshift game, jumping from one island of stability to another, occasionally missing and slipping around in the mud. It was fun being outside, but eventually it all came to a stop in front of the roses.

They were almost blooming, the roses. The buds had begun to unfurl just enough so that some light could squeeze its way into their depths. Ellen admired the gradient of hues the flowers gave and she bent down to smell one of the more open ones. It had a sweet and inviting scent, yet not as developed as one would expect, slightly one note and overpowering when Ellen leaned in too close. She backed off and regarded the violet bud. It was starting to tighten back up since she had disturbed it. Like it was gathering itself up in embarrassment and preparing to give her a better show next time. Ellen laughed at that thought, and honestly it was an adorable thought. Probably something akin to what Viola would say…

Ellen glanced up at the sky. It was a light shade of blue, almost pastel. It would be a while before the darker, steadier tones of the sea drove over the sky, but Ellen was content to just look at it. Centuries of imprisonment tended to do that to a person. Ellen supposed it could have been worse. She could have died, though maybe death would have been kinder than the servitude she had lived in. She could still remember sniffing that bottle and feeling the reaper's blade on her neck. The thought that everything would end with one swig of that tiny bottle… It was chilling. Ellen never wanted to feel that sensation again. She shook her head and turned to walk to the front of the house. There were better things to do then dwell on the inevitable.

Measuring her steps up to the front yard, Ellen didn't even notice the visitor on her front porch. "Hey, are you just gonna leave me here?" Ellen whipped around to see Eva standing by the front door. "I though you didn't want to talk to me after you left yesterday! I was getting all lonely!" Eva pouted and stamped her foot softly.

"Sorry, I just remembered that I had a few errands to run," Ellen lied. "Here, how about I finish that tour, alright?" Ellen suddenly had the strange sense that she had been in this situation before, like she was taking the lead even though the other person knew everything. It was like tingling in the back of her neck, but deeper, and it triggered more feelings of unease. Ellen knew it was Viola's body reacting, not her own memories. She could never tell if she hated the sensation, it had after all saved her the need to learn Viola's entire life, but the fact that she wasn't in control…

"You okay?" Eva cocked her head to the side and peered anxiously into Viola's face.

Ellen shook her head to clear the errant thought and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about some past thing. It's not important."

Eva frowned but didn't inquire further. "Well then, should we go?" Eva hopped off the porch and over to Ellen.

"Alright. Where were we?" Ellen started walking towards the town center.

"Well… We just had a stop at that café… I guess are there any museums or anything?"

Ellen nodded and cracked a smile. "Woman of culture?" she teased.

Eva blushed. "No, I'm just wondering."

The day dragged on as Ellen led the way through town. The sun alternated between glaring down on the hapless duo and being hidden away by the clouds. During one particularly long assault of heat, the girls dashed to the park and placed themselves under the care of an oak tree. "Whew!" Eva breathed a sigh of relief as she set herself down on the bench. "Is it always so hot here?"

Ellen shook her head. It was usually quite temperate with the mountains and the forest. "Not really, I think it's just a weird year."

"Ohhh… Just my luck! Moving in in a drought year!" Eva made a face like that of a tragic hero.

Ellen chuckled. "Don't worry, it'll get better." Then, as if to contradict her, a black cat waltzed through the park.

"Oh, wow! A cat! Don't you think it looks a little hot? How do you think it stands the heat?"

Ellen was silent. She didn't really want to see another cat. "I dunno." Ellen shrugged and leaned back in the bench.

"Hmmm… I wonder if it's a stray. It doesn't have a name tag." The cat turned to Eva like it had been insulted and hissed at her. Eva looked a little put off. "Guess that should be expected…"

Ellen glanced over at her companion. "Oh? Why's that?"

Eva laughed. "I guess one time I accidently forgot to feed a black cat! They never seem to like me now! Wonder if they have a network?"

Ellen rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yeah I'm sure they do. Bet you could get an account if you tried."

Eva frowned as if she was seriously considering the idea. "Nah, they'd probably just ban me, right?" Eva grinned and looked out towards the horizon. "So what's next?"

"I dunno. Whatever you want to do, I guess…" Ellen gazed off into the distant horizon. It was shimmering and blending the yellowing grass and pastel sky, like some sort painting from the mind of a deranged artist. "By the way, when are your parents actually coming over?"

Eva glanced down at her lap, a sudden aura of gloom over her. "I don't really know. They're kind of lost right now. I haven't really talked to them for a while, especially mom…"

Ellen didn't know what to say about that. In fact, she was kind of glad her parents where gone, daddy was a much better parent anyway. "I'm sorry," Ellen supplied unhelpfully.

"It's alright, I just don't really know how to approach them at this point. I know they mean well, but sometimes they just end up hurting their own goals… Mommy was always staring out the window, like she was always wishing for something. She always talked about this other girl that she met in a museum and saved her life. I never got what she meant by that. Are your parents like that?"

This time Ellen cast a shadow over her face. "I-I… I guess they loved me… At least I hope they did…"

"Did?" Eva cocked her head.

"I mean do. Just a slip of the tongue." Ellen faked an embarrassed smile and inwardly cursed at her mistake. She had gotten too relaxed with Eva and slipped into her real memories and not Viola's. "Anyway, things have gotten better even with mom gone…" Ellen was shaken out of her mask when Eva suddenly hugged her.

"It's alright! You got me now!"

Ellen sighed and pulled Eva closer. "Whatever, you goofball."

Ellen didn't even think twice about falling onto her bed. The day had been exhausting, but in a good way. Eva just made her feel more relaxed, which Ellen guessed in a sense was very bad, especially since she had already lost her cover once. Anyway, going around town again had taken everything out of Ellen. Digging through both her and Viola's memories had made the whole day very confusing. At least, talking to someone kept her from going insane.

Viola woke up in her bed and gazed out the window. It was probably going to be another bad day. She could feel her throat scraping against itself. Her tongue felt like it was one open wound, and her eyelids felt like sandpaper.

"Morning, sleepy-head~." Viola turned in her bed to face the source of the noise.

Viola coughed.

"Still sick, sweety?" Viola's mother bent down and put her hand onto Viola's forehead. She sighed and lowered her arm. "Really, Viola? When are you going to get better? You're missing so much school!"

"…Sorry, mommy…"

"It's alright. Just gather your strength." Viola's mother lowered the plate that was in her other hand onto the nightstand and pulled up a chair by the bed. "Here have some breakfast."

Viola ate. It was hard and the food often caught in her throat, but she kept silent and hacked as quietly as she could. She was afraid of being abandoned, of spending the day all alone again. Today didn't seem like the day that her mother would be on edge again. In fact, she seemed to be gazing off into space. Viola took the time to look over her mother again. She found it odd that people said she looked exactly like her mother. It was kind of smothering actually.

For one, while they shared the same hair color, her mother's was wavy instead of Viola's straight hair. The same could be said for their eyes. The same shape, but her mother's were almost idealized sapphires. Actually, that term could pretty much sum up her mother. Idealized. She looked like she stepped out of a painting, she was smart, and she was talented in the arts. Comparatively, Viola's father was a savage, though Viola preferred daddy. He always seemed more down to earth and friendly. Mommy just felt… felt like… Viola struggled to find the word. Maybe… preoccupied? Viola didn't know.

All she knew about mommy was that she was always looking out into the world, and seeing something Viola couldn't see. Viola wasn't jealous. In fact, Viola was angry. Mommy always looked like she was longing for something more, like she wished she was with someone else, someone she could never be with. Why couldn't she enjoy the world around her? She was living a perfect life. Daddy loved her with all his heart, worked hard to make sure she could pursue her own goals, and took care of Viola. So why was she so discontent?

Deep down, Viola tried to stifle the feeling budding in her chest. She knew it was wrong, but how could she stop feeling this? She felt abandoned. She knew she had no right to feel that. She had the most wonderful daddy in the world, and a happy life, but today, stuck in a bed, miserably sick, with a mother who only put up a front to think about herself, all Viola could do was think about it. It was terrible and it made her sickness coil around her chest and squeeze until she accepted it. Until she relented and admitted her deep secret. Viola couldn't help it, she hated mommy.

Ellen rushed out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. She was downing glass after glass of water. Her throat was dry, her tongue was aching, her eyes being clawed by her eyelids. The world was collapsing around her. Ellen fumbled with the faucet again, her hands, no her entire body was drenched in sweat, like a coat of fear. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about, but it was still somehow burning in her mind.

Ellen glanced out of the bathroom window. It was Mrs. Henry's house. No, Eva's house. The lights were off obviously. Ellen wondered what time it was. It was still dark out.

"Yo. What's up, Ellen?"

Ellen blinked, then squinted her eyes and took another look at the window. A pair of glowing amber eyes stared back

 **Rainbow:** Well that's all for now! Hopefully I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long!

 **Wings:** You're joking right?

 **Rainbow:** Shut up! We've been having a lot of technical problems!

 **Star:** I could vouch for you since this computer was a pain to set up, but then again…

 **Rainbow:** Oh you're no help! Anyway guys, hope to see you in the next chapter. As always constructive criticism is appreciated. See you guys later!


	4. Monday, The 9th: School Grounds

**Rainbow:** And we're back!

 **Star:** Finally… We really should work on our work ethic, shouldn't we?

 **Rainbow:** Redundant much redundancy, aren't we? God, I've been busy!

 **Star:** What? Playing Touhou?

 **Rainbow:** Lunatic mode is called lunatic mode for a reason!

 **Star:** Whatever… It's not like you're going to finish any of the games on that difficulty anyway…

 **Rainbow:** Shut it!

 **Wings:** Anyways… We're back with another chapter for the _Witch's House_. By the way shouldn't we balance things out and update our other fics?

 **Rainbow:** Don't you get on my case! I have enough trouble updating this fic as it is! I'll get to them once I can get to them!

 **Wings:** Okay, whatever you say… Anyways, enough chatter! On with the chapter!

Ellen dragged herself through the doors of school. It was just about the crack of dawn, or at least it felt like it. She had gone to school early on the account of her rather early wake up and subsequent failure to get back to sleep. On the latter point, she couldn't decide if that was from fear of more nightmares or the sound of her alarm clock. Ellen couldn't remember being more tired and having to be up for school since… Well, actually never. Having only a few years of formal schooling was a set back sometimes.

 _You do have several centuries worth of informal learning too you know…_

Ellen rolled her eyes. Great, now I have to deal with **him** again.

 _Hey! I'm just trying to help! You are, after all, my most accomplished witch! The best I ever had! Honest!_

Good. Let it stay like that for millennia. The world didn't need more homicidal girls on the loose feeding primordial beings of destructive power, and by the way, am I going to have to deal with you for the rest of the day!? Ellen groaned. Today would be a tough day.

Ellen was right. The day was almost mind numbing. Most of Ellen's classes were dedicated to her teachers slamming their students' heads over with a textbook trying to cram information into their heads, in some cases literally. Mr. Tarren had been the only teacher to assign an early final so that he could finish grading by the end of the year. The rest had opted to devise a devilishly crafted multiple choice test for each subject.

 _Who the hell needs to know that sine is equal to cosine multiplied by cosecant and then multiplied again by one plus cosine squared?!_

It's not. That last bit is one plus cosine squared.

 _Oh, you think you're clever don't you?_

No, I just think you're incredibly stupid for not understanding a beginner level verification problem. Besides, aren't you nether-beasts supposed to deal in sin or something?

 _Oh, oh I see! You're trying to pull off some word play aren't you? Well I'll have you know that nether-beasts are a fine race of individuals, and that some of my very best accomplices are nether-beasts so there! They identify as very much a separate section of Hell from demons!_

…Whatever. Just keep it down, will you? Just ten more minutes until lunch…

 _It must be nice to be able to eat…_

You eat human souls. I think it's best you don't feed.

 _I meant just general delicacies. You take your sandwiches for granted, but I personally enjoy bologna._

Bull, I've seen you eat tons of food before.

 _It's not the same!_

Shut up and let me finish my study guide so I can get checked off to take my final!

Ellen finally slumped into her chair at a lunch table fifteen minutes later. Ellen suddenly straightened up and launched her hands towards her lunch. It was game time. She had about five minutes to scarf as much food as she could down her throat before that accursed cat finally caught up to her and nagged her ears off. Ellen grabbed her sandwich and began the process of freeing it from its plastic prison-

"Hey, Viola!"

Ellen almost rocketed out of her chair.

"Woah! Are you alright?" Eva leaned over and placed her hand on Ellen's shoulder. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Ellen caught her breath and attempted a smile. "Y-yeah! Sorry, just thought you were someone else!" Ellen chuckled nervously.

"Man, I'm glad to see you! I was so nervous this morning! I was looking for you everywhere! I thought you were supposed to be my guide!" Eva pouted and sat down next to Ellen.

Ellen blinked. "Oh yeah… Sorry about that…" Ellen scratched the back of her head. A sudden patch of itchiness had begun to bubble out. "I just woke up really early, and got to class before everyone."

Eva shrugged, "It's fine. I go the layout of the school pretty easily. By the way, is there anywhere else to eat lunch? Never been a fan of cafeterias. Too loud."

Ellen sighed and started packing up her lunch. Another delay to eating. Well, at least this one meant moving around and keeping that damned cat away, and more importantly company. "Yeah, there's an orchard in the back. It's pretty secluded."

Eva perked up immediately and started to get up. "Really? What kind of trees?"

"Cherry? I dunno?" Ellen was already up and walking along. Best to get on one's way when a hunter was about.

"Like the blossom or the fruit?" Eva was already close behind.

"The blossom, but I doubt you'll see them. It's mid-June, remember?"

"Oh… That's right… -Hey! Wait up!" Eva stumbled out to match Ellen's pace. "Honestly… You're going to win races with that 'walk'." The pair was already out of the building and onto the courtyard.

"Yeah, yeah." Ellen waved her hand and continued onward. "C'mon, if you want to have enough time to eat lunch out there, you have to hurry!" Ellen attempted an off-handed attitude, and surprisingly, it came out naturally. Ellen guessed that's what a few centuries, no scratch that, her entire life had been about, faking it like you knew what you were doing. "Here, I'll race you!" Ellen immediately took off at a break neck pace.

"Hey!" Eva rocketed off as well into the general direction of what she assumed to be the orchard. "C'mon Viola! You can't just do that without any warning! How am I supposed to win a race with a disadvantage like that?!"

Ellen glanced behind her. Actually, Eva was keeping perfect pace with her. Ellen supposed she would have blinked in surprise if she could have. Truth be told she was sprinting at maximum speed. She couldn't even comment on this particular observation that Eva seemed to be was too fast for her wire-like frame. Though it wasn't like Ellen had to deal with that particular limitation for too long as they had already reached the tree-line.

"Woah!" Ellen gasped as she toppled over onto her side at the base of the first tree. Now stopped, she could feel the full force of her exertion hitting her. Without the momentum of her running to push her ahead of fatigue, it descended upon her, choking away the last remnants of energy. "Sheesh…" Ellen managed to gasp out between breaths. "Are you even winded?"

Eva's smile blurred in Ellen's vision. "Not yet! I still got a few more laps to go, if you're interested in making this an official race! This time no getting a head start."

"Geez!... You're something else…" Ellen cast about for her lunch. "Besides we still have something to do here…"

"Ellen!" Eva tackled Ellen to the ground. The exact spot she had been resting in was now marked by several scorch marks. Ellen's lunch was regrettably on fire.

"…" Ellen gazed at the burning parcel. "… Oh Come On!" Ellen whipped her head around to look for the culprit. "Are you jealous that I prioritized eating a meal in peace?! I've had to deal with you all God Damn morning! Where are you, you demon?!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Eva was trying to push Ellen back to the ground into a more passive state. "You can have some of mine, alright?"

"Where is he?!"

"Where is who?" A third voice inquired.

Ellen jerked her head in the general direction of the newcomer. "…What?..." was all Ellen could muster. "... What is going on?..." Ellen scrambled back. She was tripping over herself. Arms and legs receiving mixed signals, limbs spasming everywhere, but her eyes never left the figure floating in the air.

"Good afternoon, Ellen. How are you feeling today?"

"V-Viola?..."

Eva's grip tightened on Ellen's arm. "Wow, I can't believe it." Eva was standing now. "You really had the gall to show up here. Even with me present. You have guts Viola." The breeze was starting to pick up. Eva's hair was blowing about into a layer of blue light. Ellen could swear Eva was glowing.

"Magic?!" Ellen asked under her breath to no one in particular.

"Why shouldn't I show up?" Viola looked down on Eva. "Is it a problem that I want to be in the outside world?" She was in the exact state of the nightmares. Ellen's old body, somehow reconstituted. New legs, and apparently a healed throat, but the most disturbing thing was…

"I'm sorry! I just didn't think witches like you could crawl out of the holes they called home." Eva shrugged. "I guess a proper mage like me should just wipe the floor with a pact devil like you."

Viola gritted her teeth. "'Crawl out of my hole'?" Her fists clenched up, and this time Ellen could definitely feel magic behind the inexplicable light that appeared. "You know nothing about me. And," Viola glared down at Eva. "If you want a bona-fide witch, look to that girl you fell in love with!"

"Honestly…" Eva looked down at her feet and beat her toe into the ground. "I'm gonna have to beat you till you retract that." Eva disappeared with a flash.

Ellen blinked and looked around. Eva was gone until-

"Like Hell I'll let you do that!" Viola dropped out of the air and landed without so much as a hair out of place. "If you're going to resort to brawling, I'm just gonna blast you out of the air!" Dozens of lights flashed around Viola, and suddenly, the air was alive with the sound of buzzing as bullets of magic started to fire from each light.

"Tch. No tact still, Viola?" Eva spread out her left hand. "You know I can do the exact same thing!" and she proved it.

Lights started to bash each other, exploding midair in what Ellen supposed might have put all fireworks displays to shame, but she was to focused on trying to process the situation, which was in her estimation getting way out of hand. Eva was actually a magic user, Viola was alive and still in her old body, and they were both fighting in a style that would put bullet hells to shame. Speaking of which, Ellen yanked her body out of the way a second time as a projectile came flying towards her.

"Careful, Eva. Try and overtake me too quickly and you're going to harm your girlfriend." Viola leered. "Not that it wouldn't be deserved."

 _What the Hell is going on?!_

"Though on that note." Viola spun her hands in a circle in front of her. Immediately hundreds more motes sprang into existence and blasted Eva from the sides. "I don't have that restriction."

Eva crumpled midair and started to fall. Apparently physics won over magic without a sentience controlling it.

"And now for you, Ellen~." Viola spun on her heel and looked down at Ellen. "It's time to go home~."

Ellen started to scramble away again. No way. No fucking way. This couldn't be happening. This was another nightmare. This was too outlandish. Too crazy. No creator of the Universe would allow this to happen except in a fever dream.

"Trying to run? That's cute Ellen. I wonder how much you'll struggle. Will it be as much as I did?" Viola took another step forward. "I can't wait to find out." Viola was looking at Ellen expectantly. "Now, it's-" Viola cut herself off and jumped back. "You!"

"Me!" The black cat called out triumphantly. "Yes! This is how a hero should appear! Dramatically and at the critical moment!"

"It'd be better if you hadn't taken so long, Damnit!" Ellen screamed finally finding her voice.

"I would have if I could have Ellen! It's not my fault that you started running around like a maniac."

"Yes it is!"

"Geez, here take her and shut up for a moment so I can deal with Viola." Eva's body was telekinetically tossed at Ellen. His was surprisingly sharp and commanding, having lost all edge of his mischievous demeanor.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Viola cocked her head and glared at the cat.

"Saving my best student."

"Ha! That's rich." Viola pretended to wipe a tear from her eye and giggled like a psycho. "You?! Save anyone? Heh… That's a good one… Just like last time? You'll _save_ her? Give her a false cure to a problem that won't be solved?"

The cat bowed his head. "No. This time is more than just playtime."

"So she was just your plaything?" Viola spit and cracked another wide grin. "You're a cruel one."

"No, you were, but… I've never had a soul escape me before. So…" Several, well, Ellen could only describe them as slashes drawn with a purple light appeared.

Viola crumpled to her knees. Blood had started pouring out of multiple gashes that had appeared where the light had struck. "Gah… You're a real…" Viola caught her breath and then smiled again. "Pain in the ass." Viola giggled and then jumped back into the air. "Guess I won't win this one." Viola leveled her eyes to meet Ellen's.

Ellen gazed back and felt the almost unbearable urge to look away. Those eyes. Those eyes… They were mocking her. She had seen them before. So many times. Those eyes that gazed down on her in her bed. That had chided her, and hated her, and wanted her more than anything in the world.

They were blood red. Ellen felt the world shift around her. People had always said she had taken after her dad. She had hated that. But with those eyes… She could see too much of her mother. The mother who abandoned her. The one father really loved.

They were glaring at her. Hating her. Hating everything she was and how the owner had come to make her. Father had never looked at her, but Ellen knew that was the look he had worn when he had thought of her.

They were filled with desire. A desperate longing that couldn't be fulfilled. Viola had worn those eyes everyday she had visited. Eyes that wanted everyone in the world to be happy, despite the sheer impossibility of it. Eyes that spoke the truth when she had said she would do anything, even if it meant death.

"…See you around, Ellen," and Viola vanished.

 **Rainbow:** And… It's over!

 **Wings:** Wait what.

 **Rainbow:** I said it's over. Nothing really else to say.

 **Wings:** Really? That's it? That's all there is to the fic? Nothing more?

 **Rainbow:** You sound disappointed. I thought you didn't like romance.

 **Wings:** One, who would call this twisted exchange and mess of a fic romance, and second, you haven't finished!"

 **Rainbow:** Obviously, the fic ain't finished, god! It's just the chapter! Though… This is showing improvement on your tolerability scale. I'll just have to keep working until you accept all my pairings!

 **Wings:** Y'know what? Just work on the other fics already!

 **Rainbow:** You know I'm right! Anyway guys, that's it for this chapter! As always constructive criticism is always welcome and hopefully we can get the next chapter out soon!

 **Star:** Unlikely…

 **Wings:** Just end the chapter already!


	5. Monday, The 9th: Eva's House

**Rainbow:** Aaaannnndddd… We're back!

 **Star:** I guess you could say that, though this is really the only fic we've been updating for a while…

 **Rainbow:** Oh shush! I keep telling you I'll work on them! Besides, don't you have a job to do?

 **Star:** … Fine. But honestly, we should probably work on other stuff too. Anyway, a brief acknowledgement of the comments that have been posted at the time of this chapter's writing.

 **Silver:** By the way, thanks for commenting!

 **Star:** Yep, and now we have to move onto the chapter.

 **Wings:** Wait, that's all we're giving them?

 **Rainbow:** Uh huh! We've got a fic to write!

Ellen hoisted Eva's unconscious body through the front door and onto the couch. Ellen heaved from the effort. Carrying a body from school was exhausting, especially with no magic and an annoying cat jabbering your ear off. Though, thankfully, the nurse's office had given them early dismissal due to the fact that over exertion in a competitive environment was legitimate reason to leave school. Ellen wondered how she had managed to get that one under the radar.

 _Yo._

"Not you again!" Ellen groaned.

 _Sorry, just checking to see if you were going to acknowledge my existence yet._

"Well obviously!" Ellen snapped at the cat. "It's not like I have much of a choice!"

The cat licked its front paw. _You should be thanking me. After all, I did just save your heiny from Viola._

"Who the hell uses that word?!"

 _What? Heiny?_

"Yes! That one!"

 _Careful, you're going to wake her._

"Too late…" Eva groaned. "How much did I drink this time?" Ellen rounded on Eva. "Woah! Take it back a notch!" Eva quickly scooted to the far end of the couch away from Ellen's glare. "Look, I know I have some explaining to do, but you really shouldn't be blaming me for all this! Well, I guess you could…" Eva rolled her eyes up to the top of her head. "Ugh, this is a mess."

"You can say that again!" Ellen huffed and sat down onto the couch. It was surprisingly stiff, like new furniture, and it offered little in the way of comfort.

Eva sighed and cupped her head in her left hand. "Look, I'm sorry about all this, alright?"

"This?! As in, 'oh no, Ellen! I'm not a witch, and I totally don't think you're one either! _**And**_ I totally have no idea that Viola's alive and seeking revenge on you!'" Ellen's voice was doused in ten layers of sarcasm and fried to bitter crisp.

"Hey! I'm not a witch!" Eva stood up and put her fist to her chest. "I'm a bona-fide mage! And that last bit is uncalled for! How was I supposed to know that Viola was going to come after you!?"

Ellen narrowed her eyes. "Then how did you know our names?" She asked in a low voice which plunged the conversation from a boiling point to an ice age. The cat's stifled chuckle didn't help either.

Eva squirmed for a minute. "…If you must know, I was assigned by the Magus Guild to look into the disturbances around here. I was briefed on the local magic users…"

Ellen whipped her head around to glare at the demon. "And your excuses?"

The cat shrugged. _I don't think you'll accept my blatant lies as much as hers, but I had a spot of indigestion. Besides you should be more focused on what to do with what little time you have remaining._

Ellen continued her visual assault on the cat. "I'd believe you more than anyone else in this world and above. Or in your case below."

 _It's your case too._

"Shut it."

"Anyway… You're probably wondering about a whole bunch of stuff right now…" Eva sat back down and started twiddling her index fingers."

Ellen directed her gaze back towards Eva. "Yeah, I am, and you'd better spill. This incident was supposed to be water under the bridge, but Viola's alive and kicking."

Eva shrugged. "I don't have specifics. About little more than month back we sensed a disturbance."

 _In the force?_

Eva glared at the cat. "If I may continue, the disturbance in particular was the abrupt break in the status quo of mana around the forest-"

 _Oh just call it what it is! That's what I hate about you mages. 'mana?' Just call magic what it is, souls._

"We're not as crude as to sacrifice the lives of people to supernatural beings in order to just gain power."

 _Ha! That's exactly what you're doing! Selling your soul to yourself and burning it up to produce the extraordinary! That's truly some rich hypocrisy! But please, continue._

"I will. The break was a medium sized influx of _mana_ , nothing that was too unusual." Eva shrugged. "Really, it could have just been humans cutting down a particularly old tree that had been accumulating energy, or hunting down a minor spirit that would have discorporated back into its constituent parts."

"But then something actually unusual happened." Ellen furrowed her brow. It was going to be a long story, and she hated having to sit still and deal with it. That part of her seven-year-old self had never died.

"Yep, a rather large scale disappearance of two rather powerful entities was detected."

 _That'd be the crow demon and his Dr. Frankenstein witch. You know the ones Ellen._

Ellen's forehead was creasing even further. That would have explained the fixed body Viola had. The crow had specialized in medicine. Hell, he had even managed to keep her alive for years before even her disease became too much. It wouldn't be hard for his witch to have specialized in the same thing. A few missing limbs and a burnt out throat wouldn't have been too hard, but those eyes…

"Excuse me? It was a demon that disappeared? Was he kidnapped along with his witch?"

 _Not kidnapped. Devoured. The latter takes a lot less skill and power. Arguable, very little in fact. That crow bastard was never good at anything other than his craft and contracts. Though, I wouldn't want to tangle with the girl who did that._

Eva whistled.

 _Rest assured. You know you stand very little chance against her. You have today to attest to that._

Ellen blinked. Wait. Viola had _**eaten**_ a demon?!

"I know that. But that's not the huge problem. Viola will probably do anything in her power and outside of it to secure you Ellen. It would be almost certain that she would unintentionally reveal the magical world"

"Why?" Ellen asked, and then immediately thought of a better question. "And how do you know so much about Viola?"

Eva's eyes glazed a little bit. "That's my secret, Ellen." Her voice was suddenly crisp and professional. "Anyway, the discovery of magic to the general populace would cause general pandemonium, you've read those clichéd books about such things, I presume. It would probably devolve into dozens of people bonding with demons to fully take advantage of the discovery and slaughtering entire countries."

Ellen groaned. She hadn't been thinking about the possibility of more contracts. She had killed well over the population of a small country for spells, one in particular that she had never received, but that had been over a period of years, Hell! Centuries! The amount of people that would be consumed… Ellen actually felt like shrugging. So what? People died every day, and chances were she was just going to benefit in the long run. She knew how the system worked.

But what about daddy? Panic flared into Viola's body.

Ellen tensed. She hadn't seen daddy for a while, and if people started making pacts…

"And what's your reason for being here, Demon?" Eva glared down at the cat.

 _Oh, am I offending you with my presence?_ The cat seemed to chuckle. _I'm here because having someone burst out of your stomach is quite the unpleasant experience. And you…_ The cat slinked over to Eva and started to sniff her legs. _Smell a lot like Viola…_ More laughter. _I can't be having you go on attacking my witch._

"I'm not yours. Nor will I ever be." Ellen glared at the cat.

The cat seemed to shrink down in mock sadness. _How mean! After all I've done for you!_ The cat suddenly straightened and started prowling around Eva. _Anyways, I'm still more worried about this scent. Tell me, how do you know about Viola?_

Eva stiffened again. "I was briefed-"

The cat's glare cut Eva off. _I don't appreciate liars._ _Viola seemed very comfortable calling you out on several things. Including-_

"No, I don't consider myself Ellen's girlfriend, if that's what your worried about."

Ellen's expression dropped from anxious concern over the state of the situation to confused as a bat flying at noon. "Wait what?" Ellen was blushing. "Hey, don't I get a say-"

 _My, my. How forthcoming of you, but I'm still not convinced._

Eva rolled her eyes. "If you must be so nosy, one of my counterparts has a strong connection to Ellen. One that borders on obsession."

"Someone I knew?"

Eva snorted. "I doubt it. You probably don't know any of your victims. At least, not who they really were." Eva sighed and walked towards the window. "Regardless, we really have only one course of action in order to avert World War 3."

 _I concur._ Ellen glanced at the demon in surprise. _I can't have those greenhorns stepping up to my turf._ Ellen eyed the cat. He was leaving something out, he always did.

"So what's the plan?"

"We storm that Witch's House."

 **Rainbow:** Aaaannnndddd… Scene! Whew! Finally got that done!

 **Star:** What tying up some loose ends and plot holes?

 **Wings:** Yeah, truth be told, I didn't think that you'd address the comment about Eva being Ellen's girlfriend.

 **Rainbow:** Oh, come on! It was really my fault for broadcasting it like that, but the line was supposed to show Viola was jealous!

 **Star:** You're right. That was broadcasted poorly.

 **Rainbow:** Augh! Whatever. Anyway guys, That's all for now! As always we always appreciate comments-

 **Star:** Constructive please.

 **Rainbow:** Star!

 **Star:** What?

 **Rainbow:** Don't say that! We need all the attention we can get!

 **Wings:** Anyway… Be sure to leave a comment if you have something to say! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Tuesday, The 10th: Witch's House

**Rainbow:** It's time for a new chapter! Whew! This is actually way faster than I update! Anyways guys, no time for a silly intro this time. You guys probably noticed that I've really been uploading like crazy as of late, but it's really because I'm kinda busy for the next few weeks, so I won't have time to update things, or even write! Well, I'll try to do my best, but for now please be satisfied with this chapter! (We finally got to the Witch's House!)

There was a trail of roses leading up to the house, Ellen noted. Bunches of them gathered in places rather haphazardly, but they clearly made a path to the front door of the mansion. In particular, one bush was much denser than the others. Ellen figured the roses probably grew from the Witch's blood. It was probably some kind of catalyst that sparked the growth.

 _Well, you're not wrong…_

Ellen sighed. Aside from the roses, nothing had changed about the property. The house was still painted white, and the roof tiles were still lacquered red. A small coating of mold was still trying to invade the house at the corners to no avail. The whole thing just seemed so futile, not just the mold and moss, but the mansion. It was true. Nothing had changed.

Eva stepped up behind Ellen and put a hand on her shoulder. Well, a few things had changed.

"Don't worry. This time you have magic!" Eva grinned side-long at Ellen.

Ellen sighed. "Not like I can use it though."

"C'mon, you have me!" Ellen supposed her eye would have twitched if she had had the energy. Eva was back to her usual self. At least their first meeting hadn't been all lies. "Hey, let's go, alright?" Eva took Ellen's hand and marched forward.

The door to the house didn't open automatically. Was that a good sign? Did it mean Viola hadn't recovered enough to control the house? Ellen had thought Viola would have put up some supernatural shenanigans, if only to freak them out. Well, it wasn't worth dwelling over. Ellen tugged at the door and pushed it through the frame.

There was no backlash. The door had no magic behind it.

Ellen stepped into the darkened hall. No, not just the door, the whole house was dead. Ellen shivered. She remembered when the demon had told her that her predecessor had become the house. She had felt a giggle then, almost a hearty laugh, and every time she had killed, she had been flooded with waves of euphoria. Even when she was in Viola's body, the house had responded by leaving notes strewn about the entirety of itself.

But there was no response now. This house was just house.

Ellen blinked. It suddenly felt very cold and oppressive. There was no life in this house, no matter how perverse or twisted. It was more terrifying than any of the now useless traps in the manor. Lonely. Alone. Empty. Devoid. Ellen probably could have thought of more synonyms, but that wouldn't change anything. "I-is Viola… dead?" It would be too good to be true. Viola had a witch's body currently, she couldn't die unless… But that was impossible! Those eyes had definitely looked like they were viewing their property that someone had stolen. Those eyes…

 _I'm afraid no dice._ Ellen shook her head out of her thoughts.

"Then why does it feel so…"

The cat shrugged. _Probably because she couldn't control her, so she got rid of her._

"Who?" Eva piped up.

"His previous witch. The one before me," Ellen clarified. "But she did it last time I was here, so why now?"

 _I let her last time. This is, after all, my domain._

"You let her burst out of your stomach too?" Ellen asked in a deadpan. The cat rolled his eyes. "Well, if it is your _domain_ , why don't you find Viola for us?"

Eva nodded. "That would be most helpful, I can't get a read on anything here." She shook her head. "It's about as confusing as one of those eldritch tomes the professors are always carrying… Ugh, I'm getting a headache."

 _I'd be more worried about what's behind that door._ The cat licked his paw. _I think it wants to throttle you,_ _ **mage**_.

Eva threw the cat a dirty look than walked over to the left door. She glanced over at Ellen. "Coming?"

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Do I have a choice?"

 _No._ "Yes."

Eva and the cat growled at each other, then Eva threw open the door.

Ellen sighed. She probably wouldn't live past the day with these two.

It seemed the world was agreeing with Ellen. Eva was immediately pinned to the floor by- "Get off!" A blast of bright blue light shot out of Eva and rammed into the object. Ellen didn't even get more than a glimpse of pale limbs before the form fell back into the shadows it had come from.

Eva sat up and splayed her fingers. An orb of light popped into existence around her digits and shone like an incandescent bulb.

"Are you okay?" Ellen cautiously stepped towards Eva to look into the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eva got up with some help from Ellen. "But that thing sure ain't." Ellen glanced into the room. The form of a limp and pale body was lying in the middle of it.

"Looks like you got it."

Eva gritted her teeth. "I'm not saying that I'm the reason it's not fine."

Ellen looked at her quizzically than back at the body. It was getting up. Ellen decided a mixture of horror and disgust was the appropriate face to wear. She had seen some messed up things in her life, most of them inflicted by her, but whatever was standing up was just… wrong.

It wasn't like it was particularly horrifying or grotesque, Ellen processed, just off. The limbs were a little too pale and thin, the shirt hung loosely around an all too thin torso, and its hair was hanging in front of its face, gangly and greasy, a pale and starchy mess of strands. It glanced up at Ellen. Ellen really wished it hadn't.

"Damn shadows…" Ellen blinked. Eva was right. Her small ball of light was doing nothing to the lighting of the room. It remained completely etched with dancing blades of blackness. Still, Eva was completely calm and readied another mote of light. "I'll make sure this part of you ends up just like the main body!" The ball exploded. The doll, for that was all Ellen could come up with, was launched back and hit the wall.

 _Think you over did it?_ The cat padded over to the fallen 'doll' and flipped it over so Ellen could see its face. It was different now. Obviously less animated, but the whole structure had changed. A pair of inky wells and a cartoon mouth modeled into a black shriek were all that remained of the apparently lifeless husk.

"Sh-shut up." Eva drew a deep breath and steadied herself. "Things like that don't deserve to live."

The cat seemed to regard the statement, then looked directly at Eva. _How right you are._

"'That'?" Ellen couldn't help but ask. She hadn't kept anything like 'that' in her house before, and she had never read anything about 'that' either. It wasn't particularly horrible like she had noted, but it definitely unsettled her.

Eva sighed and kicked the smoking doll. "It's a splinter. A fragment." She snapped and set the doll on fire. The shadows seemed to burn with it. Ellen almost expected shrieking form the doll.

"A fragment of what?"

Eva continued to gaze at the fire. "You know already. I'm not partial to stating the obvious unless it absolutely must be said."

 _It's just because it's a personal problem, right?_

Eva remained silent. "C'mon, let's go." Eva threw her ball of light into the air to illuminate the rest of the room. No shadows this time. It was a simple square room, with pinstripe wall paper and white trim. Ellen didn't remember it. Then again, she didn't remember a lot of things.

They stepped into the next room. This one was already lit. In fact, it was downright cozy. While maybe the pea colored carpeting could use some room for improvement, it was set off by a white trim, and a large lamp was lit next to a rather plush armchair. Actually plush described the whole room. The carpet felt rather squishy and springy under their shoes and the walls seemed to be made of velvet. There was also a book floating in the armchair.

Eva and the demon didn't seem to mind. After all, stuff like that was to be expected in a magic house.

But for Ellen… Well… Things looked a little different. There was nothing out of place in the room. The book was being read by a willowy woman, Ellen guessed around her early thirties, her light brown hair wasn't gathering any gray at any rate. She looked right at home, with a cute pair of red glasses perched on her nose and a turtleneck sweater and pants to match the carpet and trim respectively. The woman glanced up, then smiled happily at Ellen. Ellen almost waved. Then the girl vanished.

Eva and the cat whirled around as the book crashed to the floor. Ellen just stared. She had been used to the 'leftovers' that the demon had left around the house, but that was entirely too passive to be one of them, and the thing from earlier was definitely new. What had happened?

"Did you see anything, Ellen?" Eva was at Ellen's side in an instant.

Ellen blinked. She was doing that a lot lately. "A girl was reading that book…" Ellen trailed away. The book that was on the floor. "Don't read that!"

Eva backed away from Ellen. "Woah! Calm down, I wasn't going to!" She reassured her. "I just wanted to know what happened."

Ellen wasn't listening to Eva. She was reading the cover of the book again. _The Book of Death_. The cat said in sync with Ellen's thoughts. Do you think that was a victim?

 _I doubt it. Nobody's read that book, except you…_

Me?

 _A different timeline. Spoiler, you died._

I could have guessed. Ellen sighed and looked for the next door out, though judging by the lack of very lethal traps lying around like usual, Ellen was almost expecting a fun house mirror hall. Still, there were no other doors in the circular room as confirmed by both the demon and Eva.

"Hey, cat. Can you get a visual map up for us of the house?"

 _What other kind of maps are there?_

"I don't know!" Eva screamed. "I just meant like a hologram or something! Be useful!"

Ellen placed a hand on Eva's shoulder. "Calm down. We're working on it." The demon cat just jumped up onto a materializing umbrella and started floating in the air, bemused at the mage. "Besides we haven't run into anything too dangerous. Why should we be too worried? Viola's not in control."

Eva bit her thumb. "Yeah, but if she's not in control, and the cat can't get a read in his own realm more than a few meters away…"

 _How do you know that? I could be just unwilling to share that with you mortals. It's kinda funny watching you run around like idiots._

Ellen shot him a look. Specifically, a look that said: I'm going to gut you, except you probably wouldn't die even then. She wasn't in the mood for idle chatter. Actually scratch that. Chatter would be great. The house's silence was beginning to get to her. Even the doll had been silent.

Eva appraised the floating cat. "You refused to tell us where Viola was when we entered. It wouldn't have been hard, especially since she's probably in a volatile state after fighting with us."

 _More like me._

Eva ignored him. "And," she pressed. "You won't bring up any kind of help even when there's nothing in here to have you warn us about. There's no distractions and you're still dodging the question. The only power you've displayed in getting here was talking about a splinter and then floating on that damned thing." Eva suddenly made a grab for the umbrella handle. It burst in to flames.

 _Calm down, Eva. You're right. It wouldn't be hard to do any of that._ The cat jumped out of his flaming vehicle. _But honestly, this place is dead. No formal witch means no proper magic, which means no life or interaction._ The cat shrugged. _It's not like you haven't faced worse._

"You don't know anything about me."

Ellen remained silent with her hand on Eva's shoulder.

 _I have an inkling._

"C'mon, Ellen. Let's go." Eva brushed the hand of her shoulder and walked back into the hall.

Ellen paused, then followed her, the demon close by her heels. Do you enjoy teasing her? Ellen heard the cat chuckle in her head.

 _A little. It's mostly for the hell of it._

Not exceedingly nice.

 _Same could be said about you and Viola._

Shut it.

 _Just saying, Ellen. Besides, I doubt she's worried about me._

Who, Eva?

The cat stopped and looked up at Ellen. It had the same look the night it had first come to her and proposed their contract. _She has a bigger goal in all this. You wouldn't be happy if you knew the details._

And you do?

 _You'll find out soon enough. Maybe sooner than you wish._

Ellen rolled her eyes. She actually didn't care. As long as Viola was dealt with it didn't matter. Life could go back to normal and Eva could go away to whatever Magus Guild or something she belonged to.

 _Always the pragmatist._

Eva was standing by the next door in the hall by the time Ellen had caught up. "Ready?"

"You first."

"Reasonable enough. You're the helpless one this time around." Eva gripped the handle and pushed into… another hall. "Oh c'mon! how many of these are there?!" Eva groaned and motioned for Ellen to follow. "Now where's the next room? Aha!" Eva kicked down the door at the end of the hall.

Ellen was actually fairly surprised at how easily she did it. The wood crumpled under Eva's weight giving in to…

"Oh shit." Eva immediately ducked down and charged into the room. It was old, and its floorboards creaked under the new weight. The walls were spattered in dried gore.

"This was not on the first floor last time!" Ellen screamed to no one in particular as Eva rushed the giant snake in the center of the room.

 _Things change._

"Didn't you say that no proper witch meant no life?!" Eva screamed back as she jumped a rather meaty tail being swung at her legs. Ellen's eyes widened as she realized something. It had grown. Yes, things always could get worse. And by worse, she meant devolving into a giant animal that could kill you easily from a woman reading a book.

 _This is a Witch's house, y'know._

"What's that supposed to mean?! And how does that answer my question?!" Eva yelled to the demon as she directed needles of yellow light into the serpent's skin. Predictably, they either bounced off or penetrated so shallowly that they drew no blood. Both outcomes were terrible anyway.

"Screw it." Ellen searched her pockets frantically. Eva wasn't doing anything, and if this thing was taken care of they'd all die. Well, the demon wouldn't.

 _Ahh… Thanks for caring about me!_

Oh Hell! Ellen clutched the object she was looking for. It felt a little smaller than it used to. "Here goes nothing." Ellen charged the snake.

"What are you doing?!" Eva screeched as she continued to increase the size of her bolts to no effect.

Ellen brought down her knife into the neck of the serpent. Well 'into' might have been strong. Immediately on impact, Ellen's hand had vibrated away as the blade had crashed into the snake's scales. Ellen grabbed her right hand with her left and started cursing. She probably should have enchanted it or something, by the demon or Eva. The small blade was still an ordinary knife, no matter how many lives it had taken, and her cursing didn't have any magic behind it besides the magic of emotion, and Ellen was sure that was supposed to be friendship or some other mushy and stupid sentiment, and not sheer annoyance.

Too bad sheer annoyance didn't confer any super awesome awakening of power like in the TV shows. "Hey, watch out!" Eva tackled Ellen out of the way of an incoming tail. "Geez, Ellen!" Eva picked herself up off of Ellen's chest. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Why does it matter to you?" Ellen glared at her savior, for no real reason, except the very real one that she wasn't killing the giant snake above them.

"… Look just stay here. I'll take care of it." Eva got up and turned to face the snake. Ellen noted she had finally switched to a heavy duty weapon, namely a giant freaking sword that was growing to twice her length. "En-garde, bitch." Eva smirked.

Ellen then learned the next lesson of the day. Never taunt a supernaturally enhanced serpent that was probably hungry. The snake totally disregarded Eva and lunged at Ellen, sensing that she was the weaker target.

"Son of a-" Eva snapped back her sword to block the charge, catching the thing's head in a clean smack. That didn't really help matters. The serpent reared up and lashed its tail down on the intruders. "Oh come on!" Eva had intercepted the blow with her sword again. Too bad the next blow sent her flying. And no, not to hit the wall. The second strike had punched a hole through the rotten floorboards.

Eva and Ellen were gone in an instant.

 **Rainbow:** And that's it for now! Whew! That's about the most I've ever typed for this fic.

 **Star:** And probably the most rambly too. Jeez, stop trying to stuff so many rooms inside one chapter! And what's with all this boring talk? I want puzzles and riddles and action!

 **Rainbow:** You sound like Silver right now.

 **Star:** *Shrug* Anyway, you should probably address the comments.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah that's right! I almost forgot! A big thanks to the guys who actually left a message for us… Including 'Guest'! Man you show up a lot!

 **Star:** I think they're different people.

 **Rainbow:** Anyways… Yeah! I really kind of was shooting for Viola being kinda crazy and obsessive.

 **Star:** So you telegraphed that she was a yandere?

 **Rainbow:** She's not a yandere!... Yet?... Anyways, moving on… Hey! Chi2lyn! *sniff* I missed you! I was so scared when you didn't comment last chapter!

 **Star:** You are acting really creepy right now. Please stop. Like, stop crying. Oh god, you're not going to stop. Wings! Quick finish the chapter!

 **Wings:** Right! So yeah! Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a comment! 'Kay bye!


	7. Tuesday, The 10th: The Bedroom

**Rainbow:** FREEDOM!

 **Star:** Woah! Take it easy there!

 **Rainbow:** Sorry, I'm just so excited to be back!

 **Silver:** Yep, two weeks of playing Viola nonstop does that to people.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, well I'm sick of playing, so I'm going to write about her instead!

 **Star:** They're not the same thing.

 **Rainbow:** I know, but I still want the ship name to be Viollen! Or ViEllen… Whatever…

 **Star:** Please give up… Please, you're embarrassing us. Besides no one can even tell the difference when you're saying them!

 **Wings:** Well, anyways… We should probably move on to reviews.

 **Rainbow:** Oh yeah! Hey, Chi2lyn!

 **Star:** Please don't cry. Or gush. Or overreact. I think people are starting to think we're creepy.

 **Rainbow:** They don't already?

 **Star:** … Point taken.

 **Rainbow:** Anyway, I guess I'd just like to thank you again for leaving a review! It always motivates me to write more! But…

 **Wings:** What?

 **Rainbow:** I am so sorry for this chapter. Not for me, but for you… So let's get it started!

Ellen would have liked to describe unconsciousness as a black void upon which one floated and was enveloped by. The truth of the matter, for her anyway, was that being knocked out was more like a piece of sheet metal that got dropped on someone and was never removed, well, at least until they woke up. Ellen concluded once again that waking up was one of the great punishments of god upon the human race as she drifted back into the gray area of the living. "Ugh, god. What happened?"

 _Oh, you're up._ The demon sounded bored, not that Ellen really cared or anything. _Took you long enough. She's been up and at it for a few hours now._

Ellen glanced around and found Eva sitting with her legs wrapped in her arms watching her. "So, what happened?" Ellen repeated.

The cat shrugged. _Honestly, Ellen. Why are you always getting yourself into situations that will kill you?_

"What. Happened." Ellen was sick of this. Sick of everything really, but most of all this stupid house. Actually now that she was looking around it didn't look like any part of the house she had ever visited. A small corridor, completely concrete and bare.

 _I gave Viola control of the house for a second._ Ellen's eye twitched. The cat shrugged again. _Hey, I knew she wouldn't let you die, unlike you, who seems so prone to death. I'm sure in an alternate timeline you died for real there._

"So where are we in the house?"

"We're probably right outside her room." Ellen whipped around to face Eva.

"How do you know?"

Eva and the demon swapped glances. "…Well, even if she was only given control for a second, she would have definitely tried to use it to her advantage."

Great, just great. Ellen was not ready to deal with a psychotic, revenge-driven ghost of Christmas-whatever. Ellen shivered. The hall was slowly sucking out any warmth she had felt during sleep and looked just as depressing.

"Hey… Ellen…" Eva had moved to kneel beside Ellen. "Since this is probably the last time we'll talk before Viola… Well, I have something to tell you." Eva grabbed Ellen's hand and held it close. "You were probably lying to me when you told me this all those years ago… But I never gave you an answer, did I?"

"W-what?"

"So I guess I'm just going to go ahead and say it." Eva tilted her head to the side and smiled softly at Ellen.

Ellen stared at Eva, and then at her own hand on Eva's chest. There was no heartbeat.

"I love you too, Ellen." Then Eva got up and walked toward the door at that end of the hall. She put her hand on the handle, smiled back at Ellen, then opened the door, and promptly shattered to pieces.

Ellen scrambled back from the burst. Her mind might not have been able to process what had just been said to her, but her body could sense viable threats just fine.

 _Typical…_ The demon shook his head.

"Honestly… What were you trying to accomplish?" Viola was framed in the doorway gazing down at the crystal remains of Eva, a loose chain and spike coiled around her fingers. "Coming here in a homunculus body? Were you too scared to face me in person, or…" Viola glanced away. "Trying to preserve your life?"

Ellen started to take in the magnitude of the situation. She was currently facing Viola, empowered human gone witch, and her only viable defense and just shattered into oblivion. Things could always get worse.

Viola looked up. "Oh." The room behind her suddenly expanded to encompass the entire corridor leaving Ellen stranded in the middle of the room. It was her old room, and though remarkably cleaned up that dark aura still clung to the air. "Ellen, you came~" She smiled in perhaps not the widest grin possible, but definitely the creepiest manner possible.

Ellen glanced down at the shattered remains of her comrade. Splinters of blue crystals scattered about rather large hunks of pale blue quartz. "E-eva…"

Viola narrowed her eyes. "What was that?" She started walking towards Ellen, who started to scramble backwards. Ellen was crying, and she had no idea why. Well, maybe. Ellen knew she was probably about to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. "What did you say?!" Viola grabbed Ellen and pinned her to the wall.

Ellen's breath caught. She was staring into Viola's glare. Those eyes again. Like cooling lava, a low red glow that swirled like molten rock. Could her mother's eyes have done that?

Viola dropped her gaze. She was breathing heavily now, her purple bangs covering those terrible eyes. "Why are you thinking about her?" It sounded small. Pathetic. Like Ellen was the one actually in control. Still, the grip on Ellen's shoulder's didn't budge a millimeter. "What's wrong with me?"

"N-nothing…" Ellen stuttered out. Honestly she would have said anything to get out of the situation. She was still prying at Viola's arms to get out.

Viola started shaking. "Why are you lying to me? Why do you always lie to me?" Was she crying. Ellen stopped struggling to see. "'We're friends', 'I love you', 'I'll take Viola's share of love'." Viola's grip tightened. "When have you ever accepted me completely?! Why do you hate me?!" Viola was staring wildly at Ellen again. "My life outside, my body, my father, my memories, Eva… What's wrong with me just as I come?!" Viola was shaking. "Why do you only take part of me?!"

Ellen could see streams coming out of the orbs of fire that were drilling into her. Then suddenly, Viola stopped.

"…If I could do anything to get you to like me, I'd change in a heartbeat. If you wanted me to do anything, I'd do it without a thought. But obviously… There's no way you could ever love someone like me…"

 _Yeah, that's touching and all, but get your hands off my witch._

Viola doubled over in pain, her back was smoking. Ellen staggered back away from her brief captor and glared at her savior. "I'm not yours."

 _That's really the first thing you say? No thank you?_

Viola screamed in fury. "Why are you always getting in my way!" More chains and the occasional swords of light sprang into existence around her. "Just go away!"

 _Tch. Really, I'm the one who should be saying that._ A rather large explosion knocked Viola off the ground and into Ellen. _Look at what you've made me do. I've gotten sloppy._

Ellen shook her head and cleared the dust from her eyes. Viola was right beside her.

"Ellen…" She was leaning forward, cupping Ellen's chin with her hand.

Ellen could feel her breath on her face. Still deep and level despite being literally knocked off her feet. Viola was leaning in closer.

"Damnit," Viola pulled away and grinned sadly. "Even when I'm so close… Because I want… Ellen to love me back…"

Then Viola shoved Ellen way before clutching at her chest. A violet plume of fire seemed to be piercing her chest. It would have pierced both of them if Viola hadn't moved.

Ellen stared. Today was definitely getting weirder and weirder. Two love confessions and being saved by the demon twice.

 _What the-_

"Hmm. This is kind of a lame ending. Everyone dying, and then you getting off scot free. Let's change it shall we?"

Ellen whirled around. Another voice? Eva was dead, Viola was hopefully done for, and the demon definitely sounded different.

A small girl touched down to the floor and smiled at Ellen.

 _You-_

"Nice to meet 'chya! The name's Promise." The girl raised her hand and immediately the flame in Viola was recalled to her, coating her arm. Ellen was fairly certain she wasn't going to shake her hand.

The cat padded next to Ellen. _Don't speak to that jester._

The girl laughed. "Well, **of course**. What's a Promise but an Insincere Gesture?"

 _Enough of the word play. What's someone from the Suite doing here._

"I'm really the one who should be saying that." The girl laughed again. "See what I did there? But really."

 _You're a fool._

Ellen started to edge away from Viola's corpse. At least she hoped it was a corpse, but then again Ellen herself had been beheaded and was fine in a day.

"Oh? Name calling? I can do that too, you ridiculous painter. Ain't that right, Gu-"

The cat bristled and Ellen could see the demon's form start to rise. _Call me that and die._

"Touchy, touchy!" the girl chided. "Honestly, you should be thanking me, I'm giving you what your curse prohibits, and honestly it really is all your fault that things ended up like this. Did you really think that constantly reviving your witches and causing dozens of alternate timelines wouldn't get someone up there asking questions?" The girl shook her head. "And besides, don't you have a little catching up to do?" The girl waved her hand. "Come on out Melody." A rather stately woman walked out of the gloom. "Miss her?"

 _… What are you? Revival of the dead is strictly prohibited from all sentiences._

"You should know. I'm part of your little group."

The demon snorted. _Yeah right, you interfering… Whatever you are…_

The girl shrugged then turned to the woman. "Hey, you can handle things from here, right? People consider it bad form for someone like me to meddle too far into someone else's timeline."

"It's fine, I'll make sure it works."

"Great! Then I'm off!" And the girl disappeared in a flash of flame.

 _Coming in and interrupting all that and just leaving. What a joke._

"Come now, master. She's been far more involved than just that. After all, she did have to correct the rest of the timeline for every witch that's formed a contract with you."

 _What do you know? You're one of the few who never died under contract._

"You're a real hypocrite, you know that, right? Besides, I'm sure the real god of this line is quite mad at one of the lower ones interfering with his work. She'll get her punishment whether in actuality or guilt."

Ellen stared at the woman. Who was she that she could just talk to the demon so casually? Wait. Ellen tensed Viola's body and focused on the air. The house was…

 _So you've been brought back. What of it? You have the house, but what are you after?_

"All in good time! I'll tell you after they leave!" The woman turned to Ellen and smiled warmly at her. "Now my successor, are you ready to see what the Witch's House can really do?"

And for the second time that day, Ellen found herself falling into a black void.

 **Silver:** …I can't believe you broke Viola.

 **Wings:** I can't believe you killed Eva.

 **Star:** I can't believe you just put in an Ex Machina in.

 **Rainbow:** Hey, I get it, you're mad. But, have you seen how often Ellen gets revived by that demon? That certainly calls for someone else to interfere in the assorted timelines he haphazardly creates!

 **Star:** No it doesn't! That just shows a lack of finesse in writing if you have to resort to pulling something completely out of the blue like that! Ugh, this is giving me a headache. Just end the chapter already.

 **Silver:** Don't we have announcements?

 **Rainbow:** Yeah! More writing to do now! Being unable to write for two weeks really does make an impact. Already got two more ideas for the Witch's House, and I'm getting ready to work on the intermission for this work!

 **Wings:** Well now that you mentioned them, you have to write them.

 **Star:** Just end the chapter already!


	8. Intermission 1

I guess it's kind of ironic that as I'm falling to my death I'm writing in my diary. Not physically, but somewhere in the house, I can feel its pages turning, recording my thoughts like they always have. It's probably because she came back, the old witch I guess. No idea who she really is. Someone who liked to kill people. Funny, considering it's what she's doing to me right now. Yeah… After centuries of living and a few years actually being alive I'm going to die. I'd say it's unfair but it's probably not. I've killed plenty. Without a thought most of the time. Who thinks about livestock anyway? But I'm sure they had a family. Someone they loved. Someone warm like daddy… Or Viola.

…I guess I am sorry, Viola. It must have been hard. Loving someone who used you viciously and then orchestrated your death. I'm actually surprised you aren't screaming bloody murder… But you're right. I lied. I used you. Betrayed you. So why do you?... Ah, nothing will help me understand you. Some weird girl that would give her life away to others for nothing.

I guess that nothing will help me understand me either. I gave my life away to people too. I guess maybe there's common ground there, especially the results. _If you won't love me, I don't need you._ Heh, the cat, mother, father. It was all the same.

Maybe I do understand. _I just wanted to be loved. I wanted to love them._ That's right. I felt the same way, but… _Nobody loved me._ I guess I am the same. Not like you, Viola, just like my parents. _If you're loved, but you won't accept it, I'll never forgive you._ What a hypocrite.

Yeah… I'm sorry, Viola. For not realizing it. Or everything really. Maybe I could have been content with having a real friend. I could have died happy that someone cared, but… I really did enjoy those days. More than any other "guest", you were… Having tea. Sharing pastries. Talking about how the world had changed. I. I wanted to know about it. The world I had been denied since birth to witch-hood. I guess I missed something else I had been denied.

Being with Eva was nice for those few days. I think I know who she really is now, but… Well, I can see why you're angry, Viola. Still, it was fun. Like hanging out with you if we had both been normal. That was nice. Maybe I did fall for her, like you said she did for me. I might have if things had gone longer, but honestly, how long did I know her? You'd probably smile at that question. You know the answer is longer than I think, right?

I've been thinking about what Mr. Tarren said. His book that he made us read… It… struck a little close to home… But I won't take back anything. What's done is done. I can't change it. No one can. No one can save me from what I've done. I might find solace in that. Maybe no one will try. I won't bring anyone down with me. I'm sure others will have a better chance at Heaven than me. Their sins will be waived. I'm not jealous. Maybe a little disappointed, but not jealous. Maybe I found my redemption already. Well, at least I met someone who tried.

It's been nice. I guess after meeting you it has been at least. So I'll just end my diary with this note. I'm sorry I didn't love you.

Where am I? It's dark. Am I dead? Did he eat me again?! I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back! Stop! Stop now!

Where am I? Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?

What's going on?

Is there anyone out there?

I don't want to dream again. Not those dreams…

Ellen?...

I don't want to dream about you. I don't want to live that life again. The same dreams over and over. Living that day again and again. Being cut, mutilated, betrayed. I can't stand it anymore. I thought if I could just break free for some time… maybe I could see you again…

But then I'd be living that dream again. The one that hurts the most. The one where you say those words to me, and I know the dream will end.

I'll feel helpless. Alone. Forever.

That's how they get their food, the demons that is. Submerging souls into a vat of despair. Cooking them with their own regrets and fantasies. Being drowned in your own Hell, and knowing you were the one creating it.

Ellen… Please… Save…

I guess I don't deserve being saved. Yeah, that's how I've always felt. If I could help one person who I loved… That would be salvation. Redemption…

But I didn't save you… I enabled you, yes, but how could I save you. I'm sure daddy did that, or your teachers, or your friends…

Man, what a fool I am. I dragged you back into a Hell you should have left behind.

I'm sorry, Ellen, for loving you.

 **A/N:** Sentences written in _italics_ are quotes from Fummy's _Diary of Ellen_


	9. Intermission 2

_Honestly, what are you planning?_

"Oh?" Melody smiled. "I'm not doing it. In fact, I'll probably die for real after this is all over. Won't that be a relief? You'll be able to finally build a Witch's House somewhere else! Somewhere exotic I bet."

 _Answer the question._

"Boy, you're persistent. You were much nicer to Ellen. I heard everything you know, as the house and all."

 _I expected less of her than you._

"Cold. Truly. Honestly, I'm surprised you picked her up in the first place. She has almost zero talent for being a magic user, let alone a witch. Besides, you weren't even starving. Demons like you don't need to eat. I barely killed during my reign. What was it? Eighteen?"

 _A human can eat for pleasure, why can't I?_

"Ha! Hardly! You? Eating for pleasure? You loathe doing something like that! Honestly a romantic like you isn't cut out to be a demon. Hell, that Viola-girl is closer to a demon than you are!"

 _Such is the fate of one who eats a demon._

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" The witch conjured a chair and sat down, crossing her legs and grinning at the cat. "Now come on. I don't find that form particularly flattering, do you? Maybe Ellen likes it, but you should always appear to a witch in the way she first met you." Melody picked up a flying teacup and drank from it.

The demon sighed and complied. Soon a tall man in a suit was standing over the witch.

"That's better!" Melody smiled. "Though you're still concealing that mark. What's wrong, you've told me your entire story, there's no need to hide it."

The man held up his left hand and a stylized diamond with a three etched themselves into his flesh.

"Ah, not that one. After all, I'm talking to you, not the demon you devoured, Heart Breaker." The witch grinned and set down her cup. "It really is intriguing to me. How the most powerful demons are actually the most cursed. Is it some counterbalancing act for the world or what?"

 _I wish you'd just answer my question._

"In time, in time!" Melody waved the question away. "… A troubled artist who sold his soul to give life to his paintings… Quite a story, isn't it? And for his hubris he was cursed so that all the couples he tried to shepherd together fell apart…" Melody traced a circle in the air with her finger. "So he killed his demon, but he didn't realize he had invoked an even stronger contract upon himself. He became what he hated, but he had to do what had doomed him. So he made a witch out of one of his paintings." Melody laughed. It was a tiny, chiming sound, like a bell. Not something a witch would do at all. "So what happened of course was that she fell in love! With someone in the future where her painting still existed!"

 _What of it._

"Heh… Well, of course the painter's curse kicked in. He brought the girl to his witch, and the timeline split into thousands of different endings! And in one, the girl the painting loved even burned the painting to the ground! Ha!" Melody clutched her stomach and wiped a tear from her eye. "Now that's a _Funny Story_. But I digress. You wanted to talk about why I've been given flesh again and why that girl intervened."

 _That would be nice, yes._ The man's eye twitched.

"It's simple. She's doing what you can't. That couple that you tried to bring together split the line so badly, she had to go in and make sense of it all. So to make sure it didn't happen, she gave flesh to the painting and swapped her place with the other girl." Melody stood up and cocked her head to the side. "So you can imagine her frustration when the same demon who caused all this trouble made sure the offspring of those two managed to meet up and even swap bodies."

 _It shouldn't concern her. I gained enough knowledge from past experience to limit fragments and keep a True End timeline._

"Yeah, but she's really in a temper! She even created this line that runs from your line onwards. It won't change anything about the real world, but… Well, you can see she's wishing for something different."

 _And you're just along for the ride?_

"Correct! Besides, she's taught me something that I need to experience in person. There's more to a person's life than just murdering people."

 _Someone nicknamed the 'Ripper' should not be saying that._

"Oh?" Melody had started walking away. "Just you wait. I'll show you a real show. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to Viola."


	10. Wednesday, The 11th: Waking Hours

**Rainbow:** And we're back! Whew! That intermission!

 **Star:** I'm still mad at you.

 **Rainbow:** Oh come on!

 **Star:** Whatever, just roll the fic. What is it this time?

 **Rainbow:** Well, since I just appeased you by semi-crossing over games with intermission, and I appeased Wings by balancing things out with part of Viola's perspective… I guess I should mention that part two is going to be written between Ellen's POV and Viola's.

 **Star:** Why didn't you say that earlier!

 **Rainbow:** Well, I didn't want to crowd the intermission with silly discussions like the one we're having right now!

 **Star:** Whatever, just start the chapter.

"Hey~ Wakey-wakey~"

God damnit! The first thing I'm hearing in the morning is some condescending snot bag telling me to wake up. Who the hell does he think he is?! Ellen's eyes snapped open, and suddenly she wished she hadn't woken up.

"Oh! You're awake! Hi Ellen!" It's… It's… What the hell is it? "Oh? You don't remember me? C'mon, I was with you in that scary attic. Even when you got scared and dropped the light I stood by you." Its voice was kind of garbled and digitized, like some amateur editor decided to mess with audio programs. "Will it be better if I turn on the lights? Here let me do that for a second."

And just like it said, the lights flickered on and with them the form in front of Ellen stopped changing into static. It was… Viola? Only not her.

"St-stop staring…" It looked down at its hands in mock embarrassment. "You're making me blush!"

Ellen doubted it could blush. Its skin was a dark red already, and those black eyes weren't going to be reflecting any kind of light soon.

"Really, could you stop thinking of me as an 'it'." Its voice pulled Ellen out of her horrified fascination. "I have a name too!"

"W-what is it?" Ellen managed to stutter.

It cupped its chin with a red hand. "I guess you won't call me Viola even if it is true… How about Harmony? That's a cute name!"

Ellen looked at her, dazed by the comment. "What are you?" The question came out unbidden, Ellen almost wanted to clamp her hands over her mouth, but… Well, what's done is done.

"That's a little rude! And honestly, you've already met me multiple times! This incarnation and others! How about I spell it out in terms you've recently been exposed to… I guess I'm Viola's first splinter. The largest one after herself of course! Well, that's a little inaccurate. I've got some of the house's magic sustaining my independence, oh, and of course, your magic too." Harmony puffed out her chest and placed a hand over it. "Poor thing, don't even know how to use your witch's ability yet! How helpless you must have felt facing Viola and the other splinters! Though you've seen how dangerous the others are-" A black knife was suddenly at Ellen's throat. "I'm no different." Then the blade disappeared. "But… I'm here because I've been asked to! I have a job to do with you!"

"What?" Ellen was panicking, if it was Viola's splinter then did Viola send it? Or what? Ellen was also terrified because she can't find _her_ knife. Where the hell did it go? Shoot! The snake.

"Oh! I'm supposed to be your guide! Melody was really specific about it." Harmony clapped her hands together and smiled. "Ah! That's right! I have a present for you!" She reached around in her dress for something. "Here you go! Don't lose it again!"

It was Ellen's knife.

"Guide to what? The House? It's mine after all. I don't need a guide."

"Nuh-uh!" She waved her finger at Ellen, playfully, like a child. "It's Melody's house! At least, it is now! And I'm a guide for something entirely different too!" Harmony's grin widened to slasher levels. "Viola's memories."

Why would I need that? They stayed in her body, I can access them all.

"Tut-tut. Still haven't learned the limits of that spell yet have you? What if Viola suppressed some thoughts before meeting you? They come as she thought of them, not the unabridged truth, Ellen! Of course, I'm not as much of wimp as to run away from what I've done…"

Ellen backed up a little. That was definitely a slasher smile.

"Come on, Ellen. Let's go on a trip down memory lane~" She hooks my arm around hers and jumps down the hatch behind her. I'm really starting to hate these falls

Viola opened her eyes to greet the world. Shame it was a terrible world to wake up in. At least for her anyway.

"Ah, good you're awake." An older woman leaned over Viola a smiled. She had a sort of stately air about her if Viola was to say anything. More refined than the heavily oppressed air around her mother anyway. "Oh dear, where are my manners? You must be terribly confused Viola. I'm Melody, the first owner of this house."

"Wha?" Viola was beginning to gain feeling in her body. It was not pleasant. She was still lying down on the wooden floorboards.

"It's alright, just rest for now. You'll need it."

"…For… What?..." Viola managed to whisper.

"Well, obviously, even though you're not cursed like Ellen is, the body still feels a few lingering effects of the punishment. Plus, experiencing a Witch's Diary is always quite harrowing, even for me! Though we'll have to review a few of your actions in recent memories at some point too." Melody tapped her lips in thought.

"Diary?"

"That's right. When you had accepted the body swap, you initially received the memories, but after you started to resist and so rejected what you could previously access. Ellen had no trouble accepting her new role as Viola, so she knew all about you, but you couldn't see yourself as Ellen. So now the only way for you to really learn about Ellen is if I submerge you in her Diary." Melody leaned forward so that her face dripped with shadows and smirked. "Of course, you do want to know about Ellen, right Viola? Though I wonder if you'll still love her after this?"

 **Rainbow:** Finished!

 **Wings:** That's it?

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, saving things for next chapter, and besides gotta work on the other fics! By the way, guys, I'll be posting two new Witch's House fics soon. (Hopefully)

 **Wings:** Will they Viola/Ellen?

 **Rainbow:** Yes, but it's called ViEllen!

 **Star:** Please give up on that…

 **Rainbow:** No! Anyways, from that detour it's time to answer reviews!

 **Silver:** Thanks again to Chi2lyn for always being there for us!

 **Rainbow:** Yeah! Now, clearing things up. Obviously, if you read the chapter, Viola's alive and… Well, not kicking, but she's alive.

Two, is the backstory for the demon/cat/whatever-he-is-now-I-don't-know original?

I've stated before that this fic was originally intended to rely on the other RPG Maker Horror games that have been around, however we stopped doing that, so I just kind of shoved all the references into him and stopped naming them directly in the fic, and man, it was a nightmare trying to figure out how they could all fit in the same universe with Ellen being a quasi-immortal witch that had existed for centuries. Which is why screwing around with time lines is a thing being mentioned, it's kind of a hold over to make the references work, though I'm kind of proud I found a way to make it _kind of_ work.

Finally, is Eva Viola, or what?

Heh… Ha… Hahahaha-

 **Wings:** Rainbow!

 **Rainbow:** Sorry! Sorry! But this one you guys'll have to piece together. It's pretty central to Ellen's side of the story now, so I can't just go talking about it! Anyway, thanks for reading through this storm of updates I've been having! I probably won't work on this fic in favor of the other Witch's House projects I'm going to start, but it'll be a quick break so I don't burn out. Anyways, feel free to leave a comment! As always, anything is appreciated!


	11. Wednesday, The 11th: Theatre

**Rainbow:** Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen!

 **Star:** God, we're finally back! Oh how I missed sweet existence!

 **Rainbow:** Chill, drama queen. Just because I don't write doesn't mean we don't exist.

 **Wings:** Yeah, really, Star. You of all people should know that…

 **Star:** Sorry, it's just been so long since we got to do anything.

 **Rainbow:** Well we're fixing that now, aren't we? Anyways guys, welcome to the next chapter of this fic! Sorry for the delay, so without further ado let's get onto the story!

Viola screamed. This was the single most painful moment in the universe. It had to be. It trumped having no eyes. It laughed at being legless. It dwarfed every other ailment she had ever had. A single continuum of light burning into her flesh, like she was being stretched out a molecule thick across the world. It was the opposite of the demon's stomach. Rather than being tortured endlessly in a realm of delusions, it was an instant of absolute physical trauma.

Then everything stopped.

Viola was standing in a shabby apartment. One grubby window in the corner gave the only light the room could offer. It was a miserable room, drenched in shadows and damp, like the sole occupant had woken from a nightmare. She was after all sitting upright in bed.

Viola walked over to the mattress. A small girl covered in bandages glanced out the pane of grim. She had hair the shade of pale violets and what little of her skin could be seen was an angry red, a rash that consumed her entire body. Viola couldn't see her eyes. The girl's head was turned to see some unknown in the vast world. The world she had been denied.

Then the room started to fade to white. A slow pixelated drain of color marking the end of the scene, and again Viola felt her body contort, though not as drastically.

When she emerged again, she was standing in a tent. The walls were a heavy blue, so oppressive that the enclosure was forced into eternal night. Viola glanced around and spied the violet haired girl, she was younger this time. Next to them both was a woman, probably the girl's mother, and across the table, a fortune teller sat gazing into her crystal ball.

"This girl's sickness is to be blamed on the wrongdoings of her ancestors. She will suffer for eternity."

The woman beside Viola stiffened. She was once beautiful, probably. Viola could see the traces of rich chocolate hair, but the signs that accompanied youth had long since faded from the woman's red eyes. The blood drained from her face, the woman was screaming at the fortune teller.

Viola sat next to the girl and looked at her. She had keen amber eyes that seemed to carry an unusual focus, a compulsive habit derived from anxiety. Viola wondered how she realized that.

Then the scene faded. The woman grabbed the girl and marched out. Everything was white again.

Ellen blinked. This was…

"Surprising, isn't it?" Harmony gestured to the room in front of them. It was an exact replica of Viola's bedroom. "Bet you feel right at home now, right?" Harmony shrugged. "Eh, probably not. Though you seem to a have a talent for bring girls to your room."

Ellen would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't known that the specter could kill her in an instant. "Why are we-?"

"Here? In this house? On the planet? Within the universe?" Another shrug. "Probably for the sick, twisted pleasure of some beings above our consciousness." Harmony did a whirl. "I aspire to be the best actor for their play, but I digress. You want to know why this room is here, right?"

Ellen nodded.

Harmony's face split into a wide grin, black teeth cutting a wide gash over her red flesh. "Well, simply put, we are here to examine Viola! And some very important events happen in this room." Harmony nodded as if in agreement with herself. "The scenery is very important you know."

The ceiling light flickered. "Ah! It's time! Let's go, Ellen." Harmony grabbed Ellen's hand and pulled her to a wall. It was like Ellen's wrist was being frozen and burned off at the same time. Then the sensation spread out. "Hold on, let me just hide ourselves," Harmony hummed. A sphere a transparent darkness started its construction over the pair. Strangely though, it seemed as the material actually revealed the room. "Ah, it's almost like a movie theatre, isn't it?"

Ellen nodded out of habit. She was really more focused on what was unfolding in front of her. A woman with wavy blonde hair had entered the room and sat at the foot of Viola's bed. "D-don't I?,.. Know this already?..."

Harmony paused. "Yeah, I guess. You probably saw the edited version though. Let's see what really happened on that sick day."

"Morning, sleepy-head~." The woman bent down and put her hand onto the girl in the bed's forehead. She sighed and lowered her arm. "Still sick, sweety? Really, Viola? When are you going to get better? You're missing so much school!"

"…Sorry, mommy…" The girl coughed.

"It's alright. Just gather your strength." Viola's mother lowered the plate that was in her other hand onto the nightstand and pulled up a chair by the bed. "Here have some breakfast."

Viola ate. It seemed to Ellen to be a slow laborious process, almost as difficult as it had been for her, but eventually the girl finished.

"Now then, how about a story?" The woman suddenly seemed all cheery. She brought out a rather large tome and hoisted it onto her lap.

Viola seemed to stiffen in bed, like she wanted to refuse but knew her consent wouldn't matter.

"Alright then!" The woman's voice was oddly measured, almost synthetic sounding. Too clearly enunciated, too bright, too perfect.

Ellen thought she almost looked like an idealized portrait from her angle. Then the woman opened the book, and Ellen screamed.

 **Rainbow:** And that should do it for now!

 **Star:** We're really ending there?

 **Rainbow:** Well, I got in the beginning of Viola's part and started on Ellen, so I think I'm doing pretty well. Especially for not having written for over a month now!

 **Wings:** Shouldn't it be because you haven't written for a month that we should write more?

 **Rainbow:** Hey! I'm working on the Halloween special for Cuticle Detective!

 **Star:** It's just about the only holiday we celebrate on this profile…

 **Rainbow:** You know I'm not good at writing Valentines, or Christmas!

 **Star:** Whatever, we should probably wrap this up for now anyway.

 **Silver:** Wait, when's the next chapter going to be out?

 **Rainbow:** Uh… Quick, end the Chapter! (Just kidding, it'll probably be out by the end of the month! My schedule's getting a little more breathing room!)


	12. Wednesday, The 11th: Reflection

**Rainbow:** Ah! Back to writing! Well, not back to it, but more like back to fanfiction…

 **Star:** Geez! Where were you? Didn't you say that you'd upload the next chapter by the end of the month? It's already December!

 **Rainbow:** … I'm writing now!

 **Wings:** So does that mean we'll get more updates now that you're in a schedule of writing every day?!

 **Rainbow:** No, but I'm pretty sure my typing and grammar is all off from not writing that much, so please bear with me everyone! I'm doing my best! Anyway, onto the reviews!

 **Star:** … We don't have any new reviews.

 **Rainbow:** … Alright then! Let's get this thing going!

 **Wings:** She's just disappointed, Star. You know she lives for the feedback.

 **Star:** God, you make it sound like we're begging for it. Just start the chapter already! This is getting awkward!

Ellen fell to the floor, catching herself and almost breaking her wrists in the process. A labored breathing gradually made itself known to her ears. Then she realized it was her breath. A slow, ragged, wet sound that slapped against her rib cage.

"Hm? Down already?" Harmony glanced down at her and leered. "I just barely started the projection. Are you seriously saying with all the hardships you've endured for centuries that you can't even stand a children's book?" She leered and bent down to get a better look at Ellen, though Ellen doubted if that even mattered to the specter.

"…What-"

"Is that thing? I told you, it's my old picture book. It belonged to mommy a long time ago, but now it's mine." Harmony smiled in a mock imitation of how Viola used to speak. A hollow and odd dissonance ringing throughout Ellen. "You're fine, aren't you, Ellen? It would be a shame if you couldn't stand these memories I have saved up just for you…" She leaned in right next to Ellen's ear and breathed the last sentence down on her.

Ellen tried to control her breathing. This situation… This situation was definitely not helping. "They're a caring family of two… A caring family of two…" Ellen closed her eyes and shook her head. That book! That book was not natural! It didn't belong! _You don't belong._ Ellen shut her eyes even tighter and shook even harder, trying to block the thought out.

"Hm? I guess I never did talk about mommy to you. But…" Harmony stood up and dusted her dress. "Who would talk about such a failure of a parent?" A hard edge suddenly bared itself in her voice. "You never talked about your parents, did you, Ellen?"

Ellen snapped her eyes open and glared at Harmony. It was true. She hadn't, but she should have known everything! _What if Viola suppressed some thoughts before meeting you?_

"Oh well, it looks like a few things got dislodged in that demon's head." Harmony rapped her skull. "Let's take another look shall we?"

The scene resumed, and Viola's mother was bending over Viola. Something was gleaming in her hand. "Sh. Sh. It's okay, Viola. Mommy's here." She continued to work on Viola, perhaps pulling up the blankets or fluffing a pillow, but Ellen couldn't make it out. Mercifully, the book was lying on the chair, closed.

When her mother pulled away, Viola was fast asleep. Drifting perhaps to some hidden sanctuary in her mind. "That's enough for today." Viola's mother smiled to herself and walked away. "Oh?" She almost seemed to glance in Ellen's direction, but. But that was impossible. It lasted for a moment, and then the mother walked out of the room, book in tow.

"Aaaannnndddd… Scene!" Harmony clapped her hands together and glanced at Ellen. "Did you notice what she said to us?" Ellen flinched and jerked around to look at Harmony. "I'm sorry."

Viola stood, or more accurately floated in the white expanse. It seemed infinite, though Viola judged it being just a featureless space. Surely there was some end to it, it was just indistinguishable from the rest. Maybe like a circle? Having a definite area but no starting or stopping points.

And about this circle, and figure started to emerge out of nothing. "Hello, Viola. Did you have a good time?" A red haired woman floated up and peered into Viola's face, a curious set of cerulean eyes judging the younger girl's expressions. "How was the dive?"

Viola set her jaw. This woman. This woman was an enemy. She had showed up and separated her from Ellen, or more immediately, the entire world by the looks of this dimension.

"Separated you from Ellen?" The woman laughed and grabbed at the brim of her hat to keep it from falling. "Why you've never been closer to her!" She continued to chuckle as if in some great joke that Viola would never understand. "What is distance compared to thought, after all?"

Viola glared. Whoever this woman was, she was not to be trifled with. Viola could feel it vibrating in her bones, possibly to her soul. This woman was a witch, and a witch of that demon to boot. Viola suddenly tensed and jerked her body around causing her neck to flail about, a cold jabbing into her.

"So, how did it feel? Living in that world for a brief span of time. Did you notice it? Your body I mean."

Viola frowned. Her… Body? She looked down at it, her eyes snapping open as she surveyed the changes. It was covered in a rash. Chest downwards, for that was all she could see, skin had turned a bright splotchy red, and in some places had even begun to peel away. In other spots in was flaking. The uniting trait however seemed to be the intense pain of movement of any part afflicted. Viola tried to tense her arm. A series of stabbing sensations and slashes seeming to dig into her flesh forced her to stop.

"Painful, isn't it? But isn't that love?" Melody cocked her head to the side and gave a wide smile. "To take on all your lover's emotions and bear the brunt of it together?"

Viola screamed. A searing pain was racing around her legs, consuming them. She couldn't feel them, she couldn't even move her body. She was suspended upon a cloud of agony, floating in the entirely featureless plane.

"But then, Ellen's experienced quite a lot, hasn't she? Comes with a lot of baggage as they'd say." Melody closed her eyes and hummed quietly to herself. "Let's live again, shall we?"

Viola cracked her eyes open to glare at the woman before her. Hate was all that could enter her mind. A single driving force that compelled her to reach out and throttle all life from that smug body. The pain only amplified the need. To do it before her form gave out and abandoned her completely.

Melody sidestepped Viola's lunge, knocking her down in the process. "Heh. Really now, Viola…" though she seemed to grin at the attempt. "I'm glad you're feeling well, but… We still have so much to do, right?" She chuckled again. "Come, your world is waiting."

 **Rainbow:** And that's all the time we have for this chapter! God, it's pretty hard to get back into things! I had to read all the chapters prior to this, and I'm pretty sure this might be the worst out of them all.

 **Star:** It must have been pretty hard saying given the general quality of your work.

 **Rainbow:** Oh, thank you!

 **Star:** I meant they were all terrible.

 **Rainbow:** I get it! I need to do rewrites! I know that this fic has gone way farther than I ever intended already! Okay? Cut me a break!

 **Wings:** Woah! Calm down, Rainbow. Take it easy. We're getting through this.

 **Rainbow:** This fic was supposed to end like 10,000 words ago!

 **Star:** To be fair, it's far from the longest fic on this site, or even within the _Witch's House_ Category. And half of it's just us talking.

 **Rainbow:** But that's also a problem!

 **Star:** Okay, okay! I get it! Alight guys, sorry for the drama but if you enjoyed the fic-

 **Rainbow:** However terrible it was…

 **Star:** Please leave a comment, they're always appreciated, even the criticism-

 **Wings:** Especially the criticism.

 **Rainbow:** Shut up!

 **Star:** And we'll get to you in the next chapter!


	13. Wednesday, The 11th: Moonlight

**Rainbow:** I live!

 **Star:** Calm down there, Frankenstein. You haven't even started writing yet.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, okay. I get it. I haven't been on for a really long time.

 **Wings:** Try two months.

 **Rainbow:** Better than last year!

 **Star:** That was last year!

 **Rainbow:** Whatever. I'm here now, aren't I? Geez, now where do I begin? I just read the last chapter, and I forgot what I was going to write next…

 **Star:** … Seriously?

 **Rainbow:** Nah, just kidding! I got it up here somewhere! Or do I?

 **Star:** I never know with you.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, it's here, along with the other Witch's House Fics I have planned.

 **Star:** If you ever finish this one.

 **Rainbow:** I'm sure I'll get it done eventually, but for now let's start! I've been itching to write for a while now!

 **Wings:** Alright, alright! Let's roll the chapter!

"Let's try a more poignant memory, shall we?" Melody sidestepped another one of Viola's tackles. "I'm sure you'll find a lot to relate to in this one!"

Viola growled. This woman was… Impossible. How could she just stand there and laugh at her torment? _She's a Witch._ That's right. She was a witch. _Witches have to die._ Yes, all of them. Every single one. Those cruel beings who stole the life from everyone around them. Sucking up all the joy and happiness for their selfish ends. Even the ones who they loved and who loved them. They needed to die.

"Oh? There's the look I was expecting."

Viola screamed.

Melody shook her head in amusement and snapped her fingers. "Let's see how far you can take it."

And the world was dark again.

Ellen was ready to admit it now. She had no idea where she was, and Harmony seemed content to just skip down the halls with her hostage in tow. It wasn't like Ellen could really do anything, and the fact that she had realized she was hopelessly lost only seemed to cement that fact.

All in all, nothing had changed. She was still that pretty little doll that everyone else could tend to. Her mother, the demon, as Viola, and now this.

All Ellen really knew was that she wasn't in the Witch's House. That much was certain. She had thought that she had exited the attic with Harmony, but apparently that hadn't been the case. Either that, or the old witch had decided to completely remake the house from the ground up, but Ellen doubted that.

Stupid non-Euclidian geometry stupid calculus, and stupid common sense that had led her astray. As if to emphasize her anger, Ellen tried to bore a hole through Harmony with her gaze.

"Ah, here we are!" Harmony turned around, obviously oblivious to Ellen's glare. "I'll go first, if you don't mind. It'll be easier to help you that way."

Ellen glanced around. Here they were? Where were they? All that was around them was the-

Harmony stepped through the frame on the wall. The painting rippled like a droplet finally making contact with the surface of a still lake. Ellen gawked. She did not remember ever being able to do this.

"C'mon now!" Harmony held her arm out of the frame and waited for Ellen to grasp it.

The combination of the red flesh jutting out of the shadows, and Harmony's black slasher grin was enough to invoke the image of shaking hands with the devil, but… Well, she had already done that already, hadn't she?

Ellen grasped the hand. It was surprisingly soft. Not at all like the rough scales she had imagined. And it was warm. Not scalding like a fire, or freezing like a dead arm.

"There we go." Ellen felt a slight tug and fell through the portrait.

It was a kind of whirling sensation. Like a strong gust was passing just to the side, blowing hair this way and that. It was almost relaxing. Almost.

Well, it was relaxing in comparison to the atmosphere Ellen entered on the other side.

A sharp drop in temperature made sure of that. Ellen cursed. She really should have worn a jacket.

They were standing in the middle of another darkened room. Well, dark in a different way, Ellen supposed. Unlike the last hall, where the lack of lighting had generated the gloom, shadows here seemed to cling to every surface, a sort of eerie mold that grew along every crevice.

Ellen blinked and tried to focus on something. It was some kind of gallery. Dozens of paintings lined the walls, similar to the one they had just exited. A sort of exhibit seemed to have been set up.

"Hey, do you enjoy this position, because I'm not going to carry you through this place."

Ellen jerked back into her own body. What the? She was clutching Harmony's dress and being held above the ground by the girl, bridal style.

"Y'know, I'm not Viola, so you really should be saving your intimate moments for her. People like you don't get very many."

Ellen tore herself away and immediately regretted it. The room really was cold. "So now what? What'd you bring me here for?"

Harmony looked like she rolled her eyes. It was kind of hard given her eyes were just black circles and had no pupils, but Ellen figured she managed it just fine. "Are you going to make me keep saying it? I'm here to guide you through Viola's memories!"

"So what's here?" Ellen spat. Common courtesy, and really common sense, being thrown out the window. It was cold, the day had been spent trudging through darkness, and she had no idea what was going on.

"Hm? Aren't you getting a little demanding?" Harmony strode forward and grabbed Ellen by the collar, hoisting her up into the air.

Ellen was distinctly reminded of a similar happening that had occurred not too long ago.

"Well then. Maybe it's best if I just show you this alone."

Ellen's eyes widened. If any of the memories here were as bad as the last one…

"Oh? Scared?" Harmony's grip tightened, and her grin split even wider. "That's more like it!" A short series of cackles. "I like that look on your face, Ellen! It's great! The mighty witch, so scared to face the memories of a little girl! C'mon… Surely, if Viola can bear yours, you could at least afford the courtesy to look at hers."

Ellen could barely meet the girl's gaze.

"Well then. Let's take a look at this one."

Ellen felt herself being thrown into the air. She landed against something hard, but by the time she registered it, the world had gone black.

Viola blinked. It hadn't been as bad this time. Or maybe she just knew what the transition would feel like.

She was standing in the room from last time. The one with the girl lying in bed.

It was nighttime now.

There were no stars out.

Just a moon gazing lazily from the window.

"Get along with father, won't you?"

Viola saw the woman from before gazing down at the child before her.

Her purple hair occurred the child's face.

 _Father saw nothing but you…_

Viola took a step back. What were these thoughts? Something loud and something soft at the same time. Whispering and screaming directly into her head. Waves pounding into her brain.

 _Even though her wants you so much, and loves you so much, are you going to just give up on accepting his love?_

Viola took another step back. She bumped into a table corner and flinched. Was she actually in the room? Wasn't this supposed to be just a memory?!

 _You're going to give up on loving me too, aren't you?_

The screaming subsided. It was just a quiet whisper this time. Like all fight had gone out of the room. Lonely resignation, too afraid to fight for what it wanted.

The child said something the mother couldn't quite catch. The woman bent to listen.

And the child stabbed her in the neck.

Viola clamped her hands over her ears. More screaming.

Victory.

Anger.

Pain.

Sadness.

Total. Crushing. Despair.

It all came flooding into Viola. She dropped to the ground and start crawling away from the girl.

Every stab the girl made, a gurgling rose up from the woman. Soon, all resistance had stopped. The child kept tearing into the body. Then all motion stopped. The child sat there and stared. She reached for the woman's shoes. Taking them off like they were jewels, and watched the blood drip off the white leather.

Viola tried to calm her breathing. Was she here? Would the girl notice her if she moved? Would she die here too?

Clatter.

Viola and the girl looked up.

A tall, purple haired man stood in the doorway. A pipe had dropped out of his hands.

The girl lit up. She quickly moved out of the way. To show the man her work. To see if it would make him notice her.

The man kneeled against the corpse and cupped its chin, checking its face. Silence seemed to lapse into an eternity, and then the man broke.

Viola felt a keening sense of something. It might have been sorrow. Some throb within her chest in response to the terrible scene in front of her.

"I did this." Viola turned towards the girl, but the man didn't. "I did this, father."

The last word hung in the air, and the man turned in the direction of his daughter. But he couldn't see her, so he turned back to the corpse and continued to weep.

"It was me! I did this!" Screaming again, yet somehow more bearable.

Viola tried to catch the gaze of the girl.

"Father." It was quiet again. A low dangerous hum, and suddenly, Viola did not want to look at the girl any more. Viola would very much have liked to be anywhere but this moment.

"Stop." Viola knew what was coming.

"STOP!"

Viola squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. This hit too close.

The squelching stopped soon after. Dry heaving reaching Viola's ears. She gently opened an eye and ventured a glance.

The girl was standing over the corpses, glaring at them, almost envious.

 _If you won't love me, I don't need you._

Viola started to creep forward towards the girl.

 _If you're loved, but you won't accept it…_

Viola reached out and touched the girl's shoulder. She had to know.

 _I'll never forgive you._

The girl spun around and jammed the knife into Viola. Viola glanced down at the girl. She was looking at herself.

 **Rainbow:** And scene!

 **Star:** Holy-

 **Silver:** Hey, what's up, Star? Writing a fic with Rainbow?

 **Star:** Shiitake mushrooms?

 **Silver:** What're those?

 **Star:** Never mind that. Hey, Wings!

 **Wings:** …Yeah, I got you. Come here, Silver. Let's let Star and Rainbow cover the end of this chapter.

 **Silver:** Kay.

 **Star:** …You've got a lot of explaining to do, Rainbow!

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, I know. But it was actually pretty fun to write this! I've missed writing for the Witch's House. By the way, did you know that the fanfiction count for this game has actually gone down since we last posted? Hopefully, this'll get people more into the series. I'd hate to be the only writer for this amazing game.

 **Star:** Don't go changing the subject! What the hell was that!?

 **Rainbow:** The chapter? Oh come on. Yeah, it got pretty intense at the end, but I pretty much just rendered out the scene from Fummy's _The Diary of Ellen_ , so not only was all that not my messed up mind, but it's canon too.

 **Star:** …I… How?,.. You know what? Forget it.

 **Rainbow:** Okay. Well then anyway, thanks everyone for reading! I know it's been a super long time since I updated, but I'd like to thank everyone for sticking around to read this. Actually, I think this is my most read fic. Anyways, be sure to leave a comment! All of them help motivate me to write more for you guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	14. Thursday, The 12th: Observer

**Rainbow:** Whew! It's good to be back!

 **Star:** So, you finally decided to come back. What took so long

 **Rainbow:** Sorry! I've been really busy! And besides it's a little hard to work on writing when you just don't feel like writing!

 **Star:** You'd never survive as a real writer.

 **Rainbow:** What is that supposed to mean!?

 **Star:** Y'know, like an author or a journalist. Deadlines and all that jazz.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, I guess that would be pretty difficult… Anyway, let's get on with the fic! It's been way overdue already.

 **Star:** You got that right.

 **Rainbow:** Whatever. Wings, if you would.

 **Wings:** Right, disclaimer stuff about not owning _The Witch's House_ -

 **Star:** You do take a lot of stuff from his novella though.

 **Wings:** And enjoy the chapter!

Ellen sat up. The world was bright again. It was almost like she had woken up in the park. The sky was blue, she was in the shade of some large tree, life seemed… normal? At least, it felt natural. Ellen glanced around herself. Was she the only one here?

A young couple walked around the area. "Woah! Doesn't that look like a drop!" The man pointed over a wall Ellen had assumed was just a marker for the park boundaries.

"Of course. It's a cliff after all!" The woman batted the man on the shoulder playfully and shook her head.

A small girl came running up to the pair and clutched at the woman's green dress.

"Hey there, kiddo." The man chuckled and petted the girl's hair. "You already put on your sunscreen?"

The girl tossed her head in disgust. "No way! I donwanna! It's all slick and greasy!"

"C'mon on now, Viola…" The woman sighed and knelt down next to her child.

"It's okay, just take her to the shade. I'll get the bottle from the van." The man waved the problem away and headed over to where he was parked.

"Alright, you heard daddy, sweetie. Let's go over to that tree over there, okay?"

Viola shook her head. "No! I don't wanna go with you!"

"Viola, c'mon…" The woman started to push her unruly child towards Ellen.

"No! You always treat me like a doll!"

The woman stiffened. "That's enough, Viola. We're going to the shade."

Ellen blinked. This moment was far less dark than the previous one. What was going on? There was no way this scene belonged in that dreadful gallery. By the time Ellen figured out there was more to the memory, Viola had arrived under the tree next to Ellen.

Viola huffed and crossed her arms.

"Now you stay here until daddy gets back."

Viola frowned even more.

"Honestly…" The woman put her hand to her forehead in exasperation. "A child like just wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" Viola needled.

The woman shot a look at Viola. "… I need to find her."

Viola glared in kind. "You don't love daddy." The words hung in the air, settling on the trio under the shade as eons seemed to pass.

"That's enough, Viola!" The words seemed to burst forth in rapid succession. "You wait here until your father comes, do you understand?"

Viola nodded in sullen silence, and settled into the roots of the tree.

The woman stalked off towards the cliff edge.

Ellen waited with the tiny Viola in silence. It was startling really, how similar the pair must have looked. Well, if anyone could see Ellen. Ellen figured that they would have looked like clones. Well, in a sense they were. It was the same body, wasn't it?

Ellen tried to grasp Viola's hand, if only to test if she was in the same world. It worked. Ellen cupped the small hand in her palms, though Viola didn't seem to notice.

Another man soon walked along the ridge with the woman.

Viola cocked her head. "What a creepy guy…" she muttered.

Ellen turned to catch a glimpse. Well, he was pretty suspicious looking. All black clothes, including a beanie, and a bulky frame that seemed to bely the calculated steps he was making. A pair of shades finished the picture out. He was in all accounts, the stereotypical creepy dude, Ellen thought.

Still, she figured he wouldn't do anything drastic. It was broad daylight out and he was the only one close to a woman. He would have been the only suspect. So it came as a great surprise when the man tripped the woman as she was leaning over to get a better look of the cliff face.

Ellen watched Viola tense up, as if she wanted to run over and scream. Get someone to help, or help herself. But she rooted herself in place and watched the whole thing play out.

The man quickly gave the area a once over and caught Viola's eyes. They stood locked for a moment. Then the man nodded as if he knew Viola and walked off.

Ellen didn't quite believe it. The girl who had given her body to save a sickly witch casually letting her own mother's murder getting away. Not even a scream. Nothing.

Viola's father came strolling over to the two, a bottle of sun lotion in hand. "Hey! I'm back!" He split a wide grin and sat down next to Viola. "So, did everything go alright?" He poured a dollop of white cream on his hands and started to coat the girl's arms. "Didn't give mommy any trouble, did ya?" The man suddenly stopped and frowned. "Actually, where is mommy? Do you know where she went off to?" He leaned in forward to Viola and started spreading the sun block on her neck.

"…I dunno…" Viola mumbled.

"Oh well, I'm sure she'll come back soon." The man smiled, shook his head, and continued to make sure his daughter was safe from harm.

Ellen's breath caught. There was no way. This couldn't be real. There was just no way. No way could Viola-

"Hey," Ellen felt a hand on her shoulder and froze. All heated thoughts over what had transpired vaporizing into mist. "Let's get out of this depressing spot, shall we?"

Ellen turned her head to face the speaker. It wasn't Harmony. The voice seemed more mature, a little deeper perhaps. It was the girl who had been reading the book. She smiled and took her hand off Ellen's should to offer it.

Ellen decided that the woman looked remarkably beautiful when she smiled. Her face seemed to be framed just right by her red glasses and brown bangs. She took the woman's hand.

"Come, let's go somewhere more pleasant."

Viola opened her eyes groggily. She wasn't in the white plane anymore. It was too dark for that.

"Welcome back." Melody was sitting legs crossed in an armchair and reading a book. "Have fun?"

Viola couldn't even muster up the energy to growl angrily.

"Aw… It's okay. I know that last one was a bit harsh, but-" Melody stood up and strutted towards Viola. "I've got something even better to show you." She snapped her fingers and brought Viola up in a golden bubble.

On one hand, Viola found it relieving to not touch anything. A brief respite from the pain of contact. Ellen's disease was still wracking her body. Viola figured it had progressed to the point when she had first met Ellen. Her skin was entirely red. No more splotches or rashes. A single expanse of raw flesh grating on anything it came upon. Viola inadvertently twitched in rage, the movement causing more agony to blossom.

"Ah, here we are…" Melody glanced over the balcony they had come towards. "I can't wait for you to see, Viola…"

Ellen felt the change before she saw it. It was a warm and inviting feeling, like spending an afternoon with a friend and chatting. Something simple. She opened her eyes. The woman was hugging her.

"Oh," the woman backed off and blushed. "Sorry, you just looked a little cold…"

Ellen frowned a little at the loss of heat, but it seemed like the room was warm enough anyway.

 _Y'know, I'm not Viola, so you really should be saving your intimate moments for her. People like you don't get very many._

Ellen couldn't stop Harmony's comment from echoing into her head. "Tch." Like she knew anything about that. Wasn't she just a manifestation of Viola's dark side or something like that?

"Sorry about that," the woman apologized again. "Where are my manners? You don't even know my name, right? It's Vera. Nice to meet you, Ellen." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"No, it's… Fine." Ellen wasn't sure it really was, but there was no real point in causing this woman to worry. Besides, she had gotten her out of that memory.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry about Viola…" Vera tilted her head downward and gave a sad smile. "She… She's… Well, it's hard to explain." Vera shook her head and stood up. "If you need anything, I'll be here. Make yourself at home." She gestured around the room.

Ellen blinked. It was the same room from before. The pea green walls and white trim. The red, plush armchair and standing lamp next to it. "Oh, uh. Thank you."

"No problem, it's my pleasure. No one really comes around here anyway. Ah, help yourself to a book. I read plenty nowadays, not much else to do." Vera started to busy herself with a tea kettle that Ellen had never noticed before. "By the way, do you like flower teas, Ellen?"

 **Rainbow:** And I guess I should stop it there. The next scenes deserve their own chapter I think.

 **Star:** And when are those coming out?

 **Rainbow:** As soon as I have time, alright?

 **Star:** Which is?

 **Wings:** Yeah, it looks like we're booked for the next couple of monthes.

 **Rainbow:** Seriously?!

 **Wings:** No, I'm just kidding, but your work ethic might take that long.

 **Star:** Well, while we're waiting, it'd be nice to receive a review…

 **Rainbow:** Actually, yeah! They really motivate me to keep writing, so write some everyone!

 **Wings:** Don't you think we sound like we're begging?

 **Star:** As long as it gets Rainbow to stop moping around, I'm fine with it.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, so anyways guys, I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! (Hopefully soon…)


	15. Thursday, The 12th: Dust

**Rainbow:** And it's time for an update!

 **Star:** And you're late again.

 **Wings:** Yeah, whatever happened to updating within a month?

 **Rainbow:** Okay, not my fault this time!

 **Wings:** It kind of is.

 **Rainbow:** I'd just like to state on the record that this time we were busy with Silver's stuff, and not my laziness.

 **Star:** Debatable.

 **Rainbow:** Whatever let's just start the chapter already! I'm getting anxious!

"Here you go." Vera handed Ellen a cup of tea.

"Oh, thank you." Ellen took the china cup and breathed in the steam. Well, it definitely was floral, but which one? Ellen couldn't seem to pinpoint what plant it had come from. It had a… mature fragrance Ellen supposed. She couldn't really find an appropriate adjective. She thought that perhaps the scent was beautiful and elegant, but that seemed more directed to the actual flower itself than the tea.

"Go ahead, drink up. I've got plenty still in the pot."

Ellen nodded and put the cup to her lips.

Viola retched. More accurately she was trying to throw up, but nothing was coming up, just dry heaving that scoured her throat.

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

Viola started to violently shake her head, seemingly forgetting all the pain movement caused. It blossomed up and only stoked the fire to convulse, to run away from this. This. This wasn't real. There was no way. How? How?! HOW!?

"You looked troubled, Viola. What's wrong? Don't even remember your own handiwork?"

Viola screamed. NO! NO! This wasn't possible! She couldn't have! She would never- This! It wasn't possible. No. No. NO, this wasn't happening!

"Don't worry, Viola. It's perfectly normal."

NORMAL?! NORMAL?!

"That's right. It's natural to feel this way. That anger, that distress. Didn't you feel so envious? That's right, he replaced you with her." Melody paused and turned to smile at Viola. "Or was it that she replaced you with him?"

Viola screamed. THIS WOMAN! SHE WOULD TEAR THE THROAT OUT OF THIS WOMAN!

"Why are you giving me that look, Viola? After all, I'm not the one at fault here."

Ellen took one final sniff of the tea before tilting her head back. Then the teacup shattered in her hands.

"Just what the Hell do you think you're doing?" Harmony was standing in the doorway, right hand held out in a finger gun.

Vera flinched and jerked her head towards Harmony. "You!" Her left eye started to twitch. "You just had to interrupt right before it got good!" She grabbed her face and started to pull down hard as if trying to control the twitch.

"C'mon, Ellen. We're leaving." Harmony grabbed Ellen's arm and started to drag her towards the doorway, never taking her black pits from Vera's direction.

"What do you think YOU"RE doing?!" Vera roared and ripped her hand away from her face. Ellen noticed something came off with it.

Harmony stiffened. "Ellen, we're leaving right now."

Ellen glanced back to Harmony. "O-okay."

Viola was on the floor again. It hurt. Everything hurt. Anything to make it stop. Stop. Please. Just stop. STOP! Stop. No more. Not just this body. This sack of flesh that ached and tore away at itself, trying to rid itself of some divine judgement.

No, everything that was happening. It had to end. Everything had to be still.

But one thing was still moving. Pacing back and forth. Gloating over her.

Viola was lying in the grass. She could tell. She had no eyes. She had no legs. But she had crawled here. Blood was draining out of her head. She would die soon. And the damned cat was staring at her. Mulling her over. Appraising his next meal.

"That's right. It all started with him." A familiar voice chimed from above Viola. She couldn't be bothered to recognize who it was though. At least the owner wasn't moving.

"If you think about it, he's the reason Ellen's a Witch. He's the one who manipulated her. Even the one who caused her disease in the first place."

That's right! Everything…

"He's the one who gave her the spell. He's the one who told her to betray you."

The pacing started to get more agitated. The owner started making louder and louder sounds. They grated on Viola. Not just her ears but her body as well. It trembled with every vibration and with every vibration a cascade of torment descended.

"He's the one who ate you. The one who subjected you to those nightmares."

Molten lava was being poured out. Her body was decomposing. She was dying.

"He's the one who made you like this."

The girl lunged forward towards the movement. Something bristly brushed against an arm. There was screaming and frantic grabbing. Scratching and scrambling.

The girl caught something and bit down. The taste of blood filled her mouth. Sharp and metallic, but it wasn't cutting her. It didn't hurt.

"Sorry about this, Master."

Ellen heaved from exhaustion. They had done it. Things had managed to get worse. She had though she had hit the bottom of the spiral, but nope. It was definitely getting worse. Ellen chanced a look at Harmony. Her companion had seemed just as frightened as Ellen.

Harmony caught Ellen's eye and bit her lip. "I didn't think this would happen so soon. I guess I really am running out of time now…" Ellen could swear she saw a flicker of normal skin flash into the red visage in front of her. Then it was gone again. "It's time to show you this, Ellen." Harmony turned on her heel and gestured to an offshoot in the hall. "Let's go."

Ellen followed her guide faithfully. As much as she was sure she wouldn't enjoy the sight of what was to come, the prospect of being alone and coming across… that, was not appealing.

"Here we are." Harmony broke Ellen out of her thoughts. "This is the place."

Ellen glanced around. The walls had started to meld into greenery. Tangles and vine snaking around trees, though a dense canopy kept the light level the same. The floor tiles too morphed into a dirt path that wandered off into the murk and foliage.

"Shall we?" Harmony offered her hand.

Ellen looked down at it. She had done it today already, and this girl had already mocked her about it too, but… Ellen remembered that flash she had seen wipe across that red face. For a second, she had stared into her mirror image. She had looked just as uncertain and afraid as Ellen felt. Ellen grabbed Harmony's hand. "Alright. Lead the way."

This time it was a short walk. Barely a few paces from where the plants started. Then everything parted into a neat clearing. It was small, and filled with grass and wild flowers, and-

Ellen caught her breath. No, this wasn't happening. Her knees felt weak. No, this was the wrong outcome. This was the exact opposite of what she wanted. The exact opposite of why she had come. Her body was screaming in fierce defiance to what she was seeing. It was revolting.

Ellen felt her hand being squeezed. "Is, is this real or, or another illusion?-?" Ellen was trying to breathe deeply. She had to calm herself down. She would faint otherwise. Only survival instincts seemed to have engaged. Any thinking seemed to be shut down.

Ellen felt her hand being squeezed tighter. "You know that the only things I can show you are-" Harmony's voice caught in her throat. "Are memories."

"No." Ellen's voice broke. "No, this isn't possible. How?! When did this happen?!"

Harmony was silent.

"Why is this one of Viola's memories?!" Ellen stood up and screamed at Harmony.

"…"

"TELL ME!"

"Y'know, Ellen. This most despicable part of me… Is the part that loves you." It sounded weak. Like it had been meant to be smug, to be a shocking blow to Ellen, but in the end Harmony couldn't bring herself to the condescending smirk again.

Ellen took a step back. No. This wasn't real. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! "What do you mean?!" Ellen towered over Harmony. "What do you mean by that?!"

Harmony opened her mouth-

Something crashed through the foliage in the background. Ellen whirled around. "What-"

"ELLEN!" Some hulking figure was charging out of the mist.

Ellen tried to focus her eyes. That wasn't- could that really be? "V-vera?" She started to back up.

Harmony tightened her grip on Ellen's hand. "We need to leave. Now." The steely edge in her voice had returned. She readied her knife.

The figure roared and charged down at the pair.

Ellen stiffened.

"What're you doing?! Move!" Harmony kicked Ellen out of the way only to turn back and be knocked around by the beast. "Ghhg!"

"Ellen… Ellen…" Ellen started to sit up and came face to face with the leering figure in front of her. "I'm here, Ellen. We promised we'd be together, right?" The figure leaned in closer. Ellen could see where Vera's face had torn. It was more like it had melted off. The left side of her face was limp and hanging off in strands. Vera pinned Ellen's arms to the ground above her head. "Now, let's trade vows, okay?" Ellen tensed. Vera had definitely bulked up. "I'll go first." Ellen turned her face away.

"Get off her!" Ellen suddenly felt Vera's weight roll off her. "God, you're annoying!" Harmony was standing back up and panting heavily.

"You! Why are you always getting in the way?!" Vera rolled to her feet and cocked her head to the side. "Don't you want us to be happy?! Don't you want to be loved?! It could all just end here! All that pain gone! Don't you feel anything, you witch?!"

Harmony's face darkened. "Of course… Of course I feel it. I've felt it far longer that you have. Or Eva. Or even Viola. Of course I want it to end…" Harmony put up her knife again. "I bore it when Viola started, and I carried it while she was being swallowed by that stupid cat. Of course I want to be happy… But!" Harmony raised her head and leveled her gaze at Vera. "I'm not going to let how I feel kill someone again."

"You're hopelessly in love and won't even act on it?" Vera smirked and took a charging stance. "What a silly girl. You're really the oldest out of all of us?"

Ellen looked at Harmony. Then that moment in the gallery, the holding hands, just now in the clearing…?

Harmony half laughed half sighed. "She's been getting a lot of confessions lately. All bad, and all from Viola. Yours included, if now counts."

Vera growled.

"Oh? Finally hit a nerve?" Harmony smirked, some amount of confidence restored. "You know," she laughed, "she doesn't love us."

The beast pounced and for Ellen the world froze.

It was an odd sensation of everything slowing down in front of her eyes and also feeling like she herself was speeding up, processing things far faster than normal. The feeling of rushing adrenaline on a rollercoaster combined with the intensity of seeing a bat swing just above a sinking ball.

And in this state of mind, Ellen looked at Harmony, and she was crying. And where the tears streaked down, a curious track of pale flesh was being etched.

Then it was over, and Vera was ripping into Harmony.

Ellen just watched stunned. Was this how Viola felt on that cliff-side? Was this the end of everything?...

…

Well, was it?

Ellen tried to move.

She couldn't.

She was trapped again.

Ellen gritted her teeth.

No.

No, not again.

She didn't go through Hell to end up stuck again.

She wouldn't end up being a doll, stuck in bed wheezing and coughing her guts out.

No.

She could act.

Ellen was strolling forward. She was moving. She had this body. The body Viola gave her. The body that could walk, and talk, and breathe without pain.

No.

She didn't even need this body.

Even with a frail one, she killed her parents.

Even with a dying one, she doomed Viola.

Even when she was bleeding out and screaming for death…

She just needed a purpose in this world.

Ellen brought her knife down on Vera.

Screaming. There was screaming. Ellen felt something warm spurt onto her face. She pulled her knife out and plunged it in again. More noise, more squirming. Again. Again. Again!

Ellen finally pulled herself away from her handiwork. She was panting hard. Breaths coming in deeply and yet still seeming too shallow. She rolled the body off of Harmony.

"Hey there…" Harmony gazed up at Ellen. All the red in her skin seemed to have run off into the pool around her. Her stomach was open. "That's a fine Witch's ability you seem to have got there…" She nodded to Ellen's knife. The blade was glowing a soft white, then winked out of existence as Ellen stared at it.

"Do you really love me?" Ellen almost winced. Why was that the first question?

"Ouch." Harmony winced, but Ellen couldn't tell if it was from pain or Harmony teasing her again. "Straight to the point, as always…" Harmony lifted her hand to hold Ellen's face, then the limb flopped down to the ground. "Here, hold my hand up there so I can pretend to be in a crappy two-star rom-com."

Ellen grasped Harmony's arm. It wasn't warm anymore.

"Bet you've been holding on to that question since Eva. Just haven't had the time to ask it yet…" Harmony got a faraway look in her eyes, which Ellen supposed was quite exceptional for a being whose eyes where pitch black. "Honestly, this is pretty hilarious, isn't it? I'm going out just like daddy…" Harmony tried to laugh, though it came out as more of a pathetic whimper. "I guess I'm fine dying though. I already feel guilty enough having spent all this time with you…"

Ellen tightened her grip on Harmony's hand. "So does that mean?..."

Harmony was silent for a moment. The clearing grew so still Ellen thought the girl in front of her had died. "Listen. If you're going to do what that girl told us you were going to do, do it because you love her, alright? Not because you need some closure for Eva protecting you, or feeling guilty over me, or even sad for that obsessed freak over there."

"W-what?"

"Hello? Anyone in there? Ellen, don't try and end this some easy way or something lame like that. Even if I'm just a splinter… I really do want Viola to be happy, and I… I've always wanted you to be happy."

Ellen stared. The world around the pair was starting to crumble away. The mist had turned black and was tearing at the clearing.

"You've killed thousands, Ellen. I've only killed one, but my whole life after… I thought that if I could just save one person… If I could just make one other person happy, even if it meant throwing my life away…"

They only had about a foot before the void started nipping at their heels.

"God, this really does sound like a sappy rom-com. Look, I know I'm not being a great wingman for Viola, but-. You mean more than anything to her."

Ellen bent her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't love you. I don't love Viola."

"No? Why did you spend that time with Eva? Why did you feel empty when she died? Why did you accept Vera's tea? Why are you talking to me?"

"I-I-"

"Would you have done any of those before you killed your parents? Would you have done them as a witch?"

"I don't-"

"Is there guilt in your heart? Do you wish you could do it over?"

"Harmony, please-"

"Ellen, do you want to be saved?"

"Don't-"

" _If you're loved, but you won't accept it,_ _I'll never forgive you._ " Harmony smiled and crumbled to dust, and once again, Ellen was falling back into the dark.

 **Rainbow:** Whew! It's over! Finally!

 **Star:** What the fic? Thank god!

 **Rainbow:** No, you fool, the chapter! Still, you're kinda right… I'm a little out of practice. This was definitely the hardest chapter to write, and I'm still not that pleased with it. Guess I'll do rewrites or something later.

 **Star:** So what, did you just kill off four people like it was nothing?

 **Rainbow:** More like three, the fourth was kind of off screen and ten chapters ago, or something like that. Anyway, I'm actually glad I stretched myself out on this one, I covered all the scenes, however poorly, that I wanted to get to. I think we only have a couple of chapter left! Then I can move on to something else! I kinda want to start another ViEllen fic though…

 **Star:** Please stop trying to make that a thing.

 **Wings:** Yeah, and by the way we should thank the kind people who left reviews. (Especially since you've been begging so long for them…)

 **Rainbow:** I heard that! Anyway, yes thank you to the Guest and PTKadota who left the reviews! I dunno, just seeing people leaving evidence that they read something of mine gives me the will to write, so hopefully the last couple of chapters can come out before summer ends! So! Be sure to leave a review!

 **Star:** Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

 **Rainbow:** And we'll see you in the next chapter!


	16. Thursday, The 12th: Change

**Rainbow:** Welcome one and all to the final chapter of this fic! Congratulations, folks, we made it!

 **Star:** Is it true? Is it finally going to be over?

 **Rainbow:** Oh, hush you! You might not enjoy writing, but I do!

 **Star:** Whatever. At least you made this one kind of in time.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, I'm actually pretty proud of myself. Finishing a fic and on time too. Well, not with my original plans, but from the last time we updated…

 **Star:** Don't be proud of yourself. That's just silly.

 **Wings:** Oh, let Rainbow have this one, Star. It's been a while since last time.

 **Star:** Shouldn't we be starting the chapter? This intro's getting kinda long..

 **Rainbow:** Yeah! I almost forgot about the chapter!

 **Star:** Seriously?

 **Rainbow:** No, just kidding. Anyway, let's get the final act under way!

How many times can one person transition by falling to their almost death? Ellen was seriously starting to wonder how overused this whole dropping sequence was. This was what? The third or fourth time today? Actually, what day was it? Not that it really mattered.

Ellen bit her lip. This was it. When she landed, she'd have to face Viola. And presumably that other Witch and that annoying cat.

This… This was not a good situation to be in. This was the exact opposite of what she had always tried to achieve. Being out of conflict, behind dozens of traps and guards. She felt her neck stiffen and tingle. That's right, the last time she had been in combat… That damned knight and his magic sword.

But somehow, Ellen was dreading this more. This was different from just a fight. She wasn't just going to charge up to an unstable pseudo-witch Viola and stab her to death. Ellen gritted her teeth.

Where did this hesitation come from?! Things were cut and dry. The cat obviously couldn't really be killed, but he never directly interfered anyway. The witch was annoying, but Ellen was somehow convinced that the witch wouldn't last long anyway. She had been summoned, right? There had to be a time limit, or some restriction on what she could do. And Viola-

What to do with Viola? Ellen felt her eyes lower, even though in the darkness it didn't even matter.

No. She was a threat to Ellen's life. She had to be eliminated.

 _What life?_ Ellen thought bitterly. The only reason she had come into this stupid house was dead in the woods somewhere, rotting like any carcass.

But that didn't mean Ellen wanted to die.

 _Even if it meant throwing my life away…_

Ellen's eyes snapped open. That was-

 _If I could just save one person…_

Ellen felt her hands clench and then open and splay. She could feel knuckles popping and skin sliding over her bones. _No. No, not now. Now's not the time to get all worked up over some stupid spirit and get Stockholm's!_

 _If I could just make one other person happy…_

Ellen squeezed her eyes shut. No. She wouldn't. She was a witch. She was dirty, lying, thieving, backstabbing witch. She didn't save people. She killed them, left them for dead, took everything from them and threw them to the rats.

That was a fact Ellen could never change.

 _Would you have done any of those before you killed your parents?_

 _Please stop…_ Something hot was budding inside. It raged and broiled and still, Ellen locked it up. "Stop. Stop already…" It was leaking out of her, trailing down her face. "I am… a witch, and there's nothing…" Ellen caught her breath. "Nothing that can change that!"

 _Would you have done them as a witch?_

"I told you to stop!"

It was quiet. Ellen had stopped falling. She was just suspended in the dark.

Then, Ellen landed, the tips of her toes gently grazing the floor. She was lowered down and left alone.

"If you're loved, but you won't accept it, I'll never forgive you." Ellen let it hang in the air for a moment. Something dripped down off her chin. "I know that. You don't have to tell me something that useless with your final breath." Ellen wiped at her eyes. It didn't help. "You don't even know how long I've known that…"

 _Is there guilt in your heart? Do you wish you could do it over?_

The voice was back. Ellen gritted her teeth. "Of course, if you ask me something like that…"

 _"So I guess I'm just going to go ahead and say it. I love you too, Ellen."_

 _"I guess I'm fine dying though. I already feel guilty enough having spent all this time with you…"_

 _"Don't you want us to be happy?! Don't you want to be loved?!"_

 _"…If I could do anything to get you to like me, I'd change in a heartbeat. If you wanted me to do anything, I'd do it without a thought. But obviously… There's no way you could ever love someone like me…"_

"In such a pathetic tone!"

 _"Do you want to be saved?"_

"My answer is-"

"Ah, here she comes now. See, Viola? That didn't take so long did it?" Melody stroked the purple locks in front of her. She was rewarded with a rumbling of growls. "Now, now. I know you're excited. It's finally time for that revenge you've waited for all these years.! You'll finally save you and your father's souls! Think about your poor father floating around, being denied from heaven because his murderer is on the loose!"

The girl in front of Melody, though at this point in might have been more accurate to call her a beast, stiffened.

"There, there. Easy does it. She'll come in… Right… Now!"

Ellen burst through the door opposite the pair.

"So, you made it out. Congratulations." Melody raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You're just in time to see the results of my new **pet** project." She gestured down at Viola, who was hunched over, hands in between bent legs.

"That wasn't funny." Ellen glowered at Melody.

"Oh? Unfortunately, I guess it turns out this isn't a _Funny Story_? Oh, well too bad." Melody shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me. Just," Melody opened an eye and stared down Ellen, "to you and this poor girl over here."

"…" Ellen drew her knife out. "What did you do to her." It wasn't a question. It was a level demand.

Melody frowned and tried to decide if she detected anger in Ellen's interrogation. "Nothing worse than what you've done." Melody's face split into a wide grin. "I treated her to some movies and asked a few questions about her health. You know, what a proper S.O. does." Melody met Ellen's gaze. "I might have also given her some food. Cat food."

Ellen bent her knees into a stance.

"Oh? Ready to fight? Sorry, I'm not interested in blondes. Should've stayed as a cute purplette! I much prefer Viola now."

"Tch." Ellen spat.

"Now, now. Don't be like that." Melody wagged her finger at Ellen. "Besides, I can't fight you anyway. It's just not in the stars. Or my contract." Melody shrugged again. "But… She can." Melody nodded her head towards Viola. "You might kill her though. Not that it probably matters to you."

Ellen stiffened.

Melody giggled. "After all, your power, as it were, your Witch's Ability… Something that functions to ensure the goal in your conscious mind… Would almost certainly kill this obstacle. This fledgling demon who only needs a contract to be complete." Melody nudged Viola with her toes.

Viola roared and almost bounded up and towards Ellen.

Ellen started to rush towards it.

"Hm? You really want that kind of death? Have at it." Melody made a pair of finger scissors with her right hand cut through the air.

Viola immediately pounced at Ellen.

Ellen couldn't decide if her body or her mind froze. Something leaden seemed to have dropped on her, and for another second, everything slowed to a crawl. She supposed it was some kind of bullet time shenanigan, but damn she would take any help she could get.

All it took was a slight angle change for Ellen to slide under Viola's outstretched arms. She tucked her legs in and tumbled over to Melody, her right foot hitting the wooden floor boards hard to break her roll.

"Seriously?" Melody raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Ellen raised her knife up to catch the Witch under the ribcage. "Just die already and get out of my life!"

"Like I said, seriously?" Ellen didn't believe it. Melody stopped the knife with her index finger. "Didn't I tell you I wasn't allowed to?" She gave the blade a flick and sent Ellen careening across the room into the wall. "Honestly, kids these days never listen."

Ellen picked herself off the ground and grabbed at her discarded knife.

Her arm was pinned down by Viola.

Ellen flinched and looked up at the girl. Those goddamn eyes. Still blood red as ever.

Ellen somehow managed to find it in her to smack Viola's hand away before following up with a kick to the stomach.

"This is a fight between you and Viola, Ellen. I have nothing to do with it."

Ellen's eye twitched. "Nothing to do with it?! You have everything to do with it! You're the entire reason we're here right now!" Ellen screamed and cut the air with her knife, as if to make a point.

Melody frowned. "No. You are, aren't you Ellen?"

Viola was rising back to her feet.

"You're the Witch who lured all those people into the forest and killed them. You're the one who started the tale of the Witch in the Forest eating all the naughty children. You're the one who brought Viola into this world of magic and blood, and aren't you also the one, Ellen, who betrayed her in the end?" Melody cocked her head to the side. "No matter how you look at it, aren't you the reason Viola is in this mess?"

Viola seemed to slump over, swaying back and forth, almost like she was preparing to charge, loosening up, widening her stance.

"Why don't you take responsibility and stop blaming your faults on others and running away?"

"And how do you propose I do that when you've destroyed Viola's mind?!" Ellen's knuckles were turning white around the hilt of her knife.

Melody straightened and looked somber. "There are only two options for Witches like us." Her gaze leveled out.

 _"Kill or be killed."_

Viola lunged forward.

The world slowed again, and Ellen shifted her gaze back to the girl charging at her.

 _Do you wish you could do it over?_

Ellen dropped her knife and opened her arms.

"Yeah, I guess I have changed a little."

 _If I could just save one person…_

Viola's arm pierced through Ellen's abdomen.

"Grk!" Ellen bit back her scream. A combination of blinding pain coursing through Viola's body and the fact that the arm was still lodged inside of her. "H-hey there… Viola…" Ellen managed to breathe out. She felt her arms shaking as she tried to wrap them around the girl stabbing her.

The girl blinked. Viola blinked.

"You in there?..." Ellen looked down at Viola.

"E-ellen?..." Viola stepped back, inadvertently pulling her arm out of Ellen.

Ellen collapsed to the floor, her only support having been withdrawn, as well as a large flow of blood. "Hey, good to see you're back to normal… How was your day?..."

"E-ellen, what happened?" Viola picked her body up and tried to cradle it in her arms. "What happened to you?"

Ellen managed a small grin. "I did something completely out of character for-"

Viola felt something spark in the back of her mind. The sensation of biting and tearing. The taste of blood. "D-did I?..."

Ellen coughed up about a cup of blood. "Well…"

"Why? Why did you-"

"If I could make one person happy-"

"I'm not happy!" Viola screamed. "Why did you think this would make me happy?!"

"Well, obviously…" Ellen grinned and raised a bloody hand to stroke Viola's face. "There's no way you could ever love someone like me…"

"Seriously…" Viola lowered her eyes and cupped Ellen's hand. "…You're just going to die for no reason…"

"It's borrowed time anyway. I stole it from you, didn't I?"

"… No." Viola lowered Ellen's hand down. "No, I'm not going to let this play out." That sensation was still going on. That feeling of tearing flesh coursing through her.

"Don't really have much of a choice…"

"No, I can-" This rush. It was magic wasn't it. She just had to formalize, right? She could save-

"Viola." Ellen glared at the girl above her.

The feeling halted at once, crashing back down into the depths.

"I'm not going to let you become a demon."

Viola blinked. No, that wasn't what was going to happen. No, all she had to do was heal Ellen. That's all that would happen. Did it even matter if she became a demon? No, it didn't. All that mattered was that Ellen-

"Ellen, listen to me. Just let me do this. We can work out the details later. Just let me save you. We'll discuss what happens next when we get there. Ellen-"

And for some reason, Ellen's face grew sadder. "Listen to yourself, Viola. Details? Discussion? Of what?"

"Our terms obviously, but what matters is that-" Viola hit the brakes. What had she just said? She had been rambling her mouth off trying to get Ellen to listen to reason when…

"…Listen, Viola. I'm not going to let become a demon. If that's the only thing I can do to save you, I'm fine with that…"

"Why!? Why are you okay with this?! Why is the Witch who stole my body okay with suddenly dying?! Why are you acting like this?! What changed?!"

"Mostly because I'm selfish. I'm a liar, and a backstabber, and a witch." Ellen suddenly leveled her gaze. "But maybe, it's also because I figured something out about myself." Ellen closed her eyes, and Viola bent down to hear her last words. "I love you too, Viola."

Viola strained her ears for more. Anything. Something that would signal that Ellen wasn't-

But there was nothing. No breathing. No heartbeat. Nothing.

"So that's how she chose to go out." Melody shook her head. "It really is how that girl said it would go down. Honestly, I don't believe it. A girl that self-absorbed and broken suddenly changing and declaring her love to her killer? I wonder what changed?" Melody mused aloud. "I wonder what Harmony's instructions were?"

Viola gently lowered her body to the floor and stood up. There was a dull thumping in her ears, a long, deep thud that echoed about.

"And now here we are at the end." Melody glanced sympathetically at Viola. "What now?"

"You killed her. This is all because of you." Viola stalked forward uneasily, her weight shifting around more than she was used to. Feet stumbling were there used to be an even gait.

"Yes, I supposed a lot of it has to do with me." Melody admitted contrary to her previous statements. "I understand if you're angry with me. Are you going to kill me?" Melody held her arms out in invitingly. "Go ahead, if you think it'll make you feel better."

Viola didn't stop. There was a knife in her hands. She didn't remember picking it up. It was glowing a soft white.

Melody smiled. "Yes, it's about time I rejoined my family."

Viola was sitting next to her body, running her hands through the blonde hair.

"Didn't I say this is kind of a lame ending? Everyone dying, and then you getting off scot free?"

Viola whirled around to meet the voice.

A small girl was walking towards Viola, surveying the wrecked scene as she proceeded.

"You…" Viola couldn't manage the energy to make her voice sharp, but the layer of contempt was still there. "You're the real one who derailed everything…"

The girl shrugged. "Depends on your definition of derailing."

"I should kill you."

"You should, but you won't." The girl knelt down next to Viola and looked at Viola's body.

"And why's that?"

"I bet you haven't thought about it, but why do you think demons eat humans?"

Viola didn't have an answer. Sustenance she supposed.

"And what do you think happens to humans who become demons?"

Well, Ellen had said she would become a demon if she formed a contract… Didn't this girl mention demons had a curse too?

"And… if a person acts for another in the interest of both parties, is it selfish or selfless? Does it even matter?" The girl stepped away from Viola and Ellen and stood up. She looked down at Viola and smiled. "I'll leave you to make up the answers."

The girl strolled away before looking back. "Careful, if you don't act soon, she'll die again."

Viola startled. She could hear breathing behind her.

 **Rainbow:** And that's the end!

 **Star:** Wow, it's… finally over. I honestly did not see this coming.

 **Rainbow:** What? The way it ended?

 **Star:** No, the ending.

 **Rainbow:** Oh, come on.

 **Star:** Okay, I'll give you props for actually finishing it, but didn't you mention writing something else too.

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, okay, it's not totally finished. There's still probably some rewrites for bad chapters.

 **Star:** And…

 **Rainbow:** Yes, and the epilogue, which I'm tempted to say is really just an extension so that people will get something more solid than this ending, but I guess that, yes, I will be writing one last chapter. But this is seriously it. Like, the main story? Completely finished, and I'm actually pretty happy with the ending, even if it's far from perfect or what I imagined it would be.

 **Star:** Alright, save it for the epilogue. For now, I think it's time for us to thank everyone who's been reading.

 **Rainbow:** Yep, definitely. I would never have been able to finish without all the support of the readers and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! (By the way, please still leave a review if you enjoyed this fic in any capacity!)

 **Star:** Y'know, it's almost a little sad to let this fic go. This has been what? Three years in writing?

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, I know, due to laziness and all that. I get it.

 **Star:** No, I'm being sincere, it's actually going to feel weird when we stop writing for this.

 **Rainbow:** Well, don't worry. I still have other ideas floating around for the Witch's House, so there'll be another fic!

 **Star:** Oh boy. Can't we move on to a different fandom?

 **Rainbow:** Seriously… Anyway, Thank You to everyone who has read this fic. I really do appreciate you for taking time to read this, and hopefully, I'll see you guys in the next fic!

 **Star:** What happened to the epilogue?

 **Rainbow:** And that!


	17. Epilogue (Optional)

**Rainbow:** STOP! Before you read this, I want to let everyone know:

This will significantly change how the ending of this fic will be viewed! If you enjoyed how the fic ended then I seriously advise that you do not read this chapter, since it is entirely different in tone.

That being said, if you want a more concrete ending, or just want to read something fluffy, go on ahead and read this!

Ellen closed her eyes and let her body relax in the heat. Now was the time to just enjoy life. She felt someone brush her hair and opened her eyes to gaze up at the perpetrator.

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Viola grinned and continued to run her hands through what was technically her own hair, but at this point… Well, Viola figured it didn't really matter that much. "You feeling better?"

Ellen considered for a moment. "Well, we are in Hell right now…"

Viola rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but it's nice this time of year, isn't it?" The two were after all lounging on the edge of a deck. It was overlooking a lake of fire, but strangely, there did not appear to be any waves of heat radiating off and frying everything in a mile radius.

Ellen gazed up from her vantage point, Viola's lap. "And after I died, you became a demon, even after I told you not to with my final breath…"

Viola scratched the back of her left hand uncomfortably. There was a large K and a diamond etched red into her flesh. "Uh…"

"And we're also stuck in the lowest layer because as a member of the Suite you have to pay your sins forward before you actually become a partner and are allowed to form contracts."

"Well…" Viola glanced away from Ellen, her face glowing red, and it wasn't the lake.

"I think," Ellen wrapped her arms around Viola and pulled her head down to touch foreheads, "I'm having a wonderful time with you."

Viola blushed even harder. "Well, I- uh… Well…"

Ellen grinned and nuzzled her nose against Viola's. "Hey, what happened to the girl who went out of her way to save me, capture me, split into a dozen fragments to have a chance at spending time, and killed me?"

"Do you want me to be more forward?" Viola pouted. "That's not really fair when you're talking about me when I'm crazy!"

"You're always crazy, Viola, but… I like this side of you too."

"Oh, you." Viola sighed and pulled herself up, away from Ellen. Still, she had a smile fixed on her lips. "I'm sorry you have to wait here with me."

"It's fine. I'd have to spend a bunch of time down here anyway. Shouldn't I be the one saying sorry? I've done at least a hundred times what you've done. You're going to be waiting around for a while for me to get out."

Viola twirled a strand of Ellen's hair with her index finger. "I guess that's true. Maybe I'll head out and do some work while I'm waiting for you…"

Ellen raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna go cheat on me up there are you?"

Viola gave a wan smile. "Maybe…"

Ellen sat up and punched Viola's arm. "Don't joke about that!"

"Sorry, sorry. You're cute to tease too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Ellen laid back down onto Viola's lap and closed her eyes again.

Viola leaned about and gazed out at the view. "…Do you ever think our moms are down here?"

Ellen opened an eye. "Oh, mine's down here alright. Why'dyou ask?"

"That cat. I ate him."

Ellen nodded, eyes once again closed. "And?"

"He knew both of our moms." Viola's brow furrowed. "But, we were born hundreds of years apart. How could he have memories of them being in the same room."

"That girl mentioned fixing a lot of timelines, whatever that means. She probably screwed with time and just put them together with the cat on accident or something like that."

Viola shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Yeah, it's probably nothing. Just weird is all."

Ellen snorted. "Well, I hope they're enjoying each other's company in the world's worst parent club."

"At least they're not with Daddy."

Ellen nodded. "Yeah, he's definitely in the clear. Probably chatting with the big guy up there."

"You can shoot your daughter and still go there?" Viola laughed. "Well, I am still glad he's not down here."

"To be fair, he didn't know it was you."

"Yeah, yeah." Viola ruffled Ellen's hair. "I know."

The two lay in in silence. The soft glow of the lake coasting up to their faces.

"Umm… Ellen?"

"Yeah?"

"As nice as it would be to just enjoy this forever, do you mind moving? My legs are falling asleep."

Ellen rolled over to look at Viola. "You know my sentence down here is basically forever, right?" There was a dangerous tone in her voice.

Viola squirmed. "Yeah, but do you have to spend it on my lap?"

Ellen wrapped her arms and hugged Viola. "I'm going to spend it as close to you as possible." Viola could feel Ellen grinning mischievously against her belly.

"I have meetings…"

"That's okay. Wives can attend, right? I'll maybe food for them if I have too." Ellen snuggled closer.

"We don't eat! We aren't even married!"

"We can get married." Ellen hugged harder.

"I don't think they'll let us into a church, Ellen."

"Doesn't matter."

"Seriously…" Viola stopped trying to pry Ellen off and resigned herself to her fate.

Ellen relaxed and risked a glance up at Viola.

Viola's face softened. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" She brought her hands around Ellen's head, lifted the blonde up, and kissed her. "You're going to have to deal with me for eternity too."

"I prefer it to the alternative." Ellen kissed back. "And the difference is more than eternity."

 **Rainbow:** So, since you've made it to the end of this chapter, I assumed you were fine with reading something that would radically change the tone of the fic. That being said, personally, I would count this ending as even more noncanon than the fic itself, though it's up to you to decide how this fic ultimately ends.

Some parts of this, I can't even reconcile with what I've written, but at the same time, I desperately wanted to write this epilogue out. It is after all, the ending I first envisioned for this fic, and even though it's taken almost two years to get here, I can finally say I've completed this.

For everyone who has reviewed and read this fic, thank you so much. You have no idea, or maybe you do, how much strength you have given me to write and finally complete this story. When I first started, I thought that it would only take a few months' time, but it blossomed into something I'm only now starting to feel out fully.

Undoubtedly, I'll continue to make another fic for the _Witch's House_ , there's so many more "timelines" to exploit, and I like I could write a few more alternate ends for this fic, but for now, I think it's best that I close the cover, so to speak, on this story.

Thank you everyone for reading.


End file.
